Naruto Saikyo Kokuryuu
by Kokuryushintei
Summary: Despues de la lucha contra sasuke, quien recapacitó sobre lo que significa ser hokage, naruto muere, al ir al limbo lo visitan las diosas amaterasu, tsukuyomi, shinigami y yami ofreciendole una oportunidad de vida en otro universo a lo que este acepta, pasen y lean que tipo de aventuras le esperan a nuestro heroe. Naruto/juubi, Naruharem, ligero genderbend.
1. Chapter 1

_  
>Prologo<br>_

Recién había terminado la guerra Naruto había logrado sellar el poder juubi dentro del rubio con el shikifuuin encerrando de nuevo su cuerpo en la luna, miro hacia atrás con su rinnegan activado el cual había ganado durante la lucha contra madara posesionado por kaguya outsutsuki también conocida como la **Diosa conejo **o **Demonio**, y les dijo unas palabras –Espero que después de esta guerra que ha cobrado miles de vidas dejen de pelear para que haya paz en este mundo como lo quisieron mis senseis, y que se comporten como una gran familia- dijo Naruto mientras sentía que poco a poco su vida se iba acabando dio una mirada a sus amigos y compañeros de equipo y dijo unas palabras mas –Sasuke, conviértete en un gran hokage y cuida a la aldea porque si no yo mismo yo mismo volveré desde el más allá y te patearé el trasero- mientras el aludido asentía y los demás les caía una gotita estilo anime por la nuca- Chouji, nunca cambies, Ino puede que al principio no me agradaras mucho pero eres una gran persona, Shikamaru deja de ser tan vago, Hinata lamento decirte esto pero siempre te he visto como una hermana menor a la cual proteger- mientras la chica bajaba la cabeza un poco triste porque su amor platónico no la amaba pero feliz porque la quería, no del mismo modo, pero la quería-Lee deberías de dejar de hacer eso de las llamas de la juventud enserio harta cuando lo haces tan seguido, kakashi-sensei acérquese- el peli plata hiso lo dicho-cuando regrese a konoha valla a mi departamento y entre a mi recamara en el tercer cajón de la izquierda en la gaveta hay un doble fondo quítelo y allí encontrara la colección icha-icha completa y autografiada incluyendo tomos con imágenes, ya lo leí y déjeme decirle que siempre tuvo la razón la trama es muy buena- dijo mientras el aludido asentía con lágrimas estilo anime pensando cosas como "mis esfuerzos finalmente han funcionado" o algo así –Kiba báñate más seguido majo, akamaru vigila que no haga ninguna estupidez –el can solo dio un ladrido dando a entender que estaba bien-Sakura gracias por ser tan buena amiga y por favor vigila al teme, chicos nos vemos en el mas allá- termino de decir para caer de la pila de escombros en donde se encontraba, justo antes de golpear el piso un portal apareció tragándoselo, los de la alianza shinobi al ver eso empezaron a buscar el cuerpo entre los escombros para así darle un entierro digno, buscaron y buscaron durante días pero al no encontrarlo decidieron hacer un monumento de el con la leyenda "Naruto querido amigo y hermano, yondaime shinobi no kami y nidaime rikkudou sennin".  
>_<p>

El rubio si que estaba confundido primero se encuentra diciéndole sus ultimas palabras a sus amigos para al terminar caer de donde estaba y luego despierta en un lugar donde todo era blanco, como simplemente no entendía ni veía nada, hasta que sintió 4 presencias detrás de él se giró solo para quedar con la boca abierta.

Detrás de el habían cuatro mujeres cuya figura solo se podía describir como celestial, la primera era una rubia de ojos dorados cuyo cabello llegaba hasta su cintura de estatura media y figura curvilínea enfundada en un kimono dorado con detalles negros que retenía sus pechos copa D y lo miraba de manera dulce

La segunda era una peli plateada de ojos azul oscuro con el pelo largo liso hasta llegar a su carnoso y bien formado trasero, su atuendo consistía en un kimono plateado con detalles de lunas blancas sosteniendo sus pechos copa C y lo miraba de manera pícara

La tercera era una peli negra de cabello corto y un poco ondulado que al parecer tenia heterocrómia pues un ojo lo tenía de color dorado y el otro lo tenía de color rojo, vestía un kimono ajustado al cuerpo que hacia resaltar su pecho copa DD que lo miraba de manera lujuriosa

Y la última era una peli castaña de ojos color lila, su vestimenta era un kimono algo holgado por lo que tenía más libertad para moverse y dejando ver un poco su pecho copa CC que lo miraba de manera dulce pero a la vez pervertida.

-etto… ¿quiénes son ustedes y que es este lugar?- dijo el rubio para que las chicas frente a el se espabilaran.

-Yo soy amaterasu- se presentó la rubia

-yo soy tsukuyomi- dijo la peli plata

-yo soy shinigami naruto-kun- dijo la peli negra ronroneando un poco

-yo soy yami Naru-koi, y estas en el limbo- dijo la castaña

-ok y que hago aquí yami-chan?- preguntó con curiosidad

-estas aquí para hacerte una propuesta naruto-kun- dijo tsukuyomi con tranquilidad

-que clase de propuesta?- preguntó el rubio

-te ofrecemos una nueva oportunidad de vida e…- dijo shinigami pero no pudo terminar por que naruto la interrumpió

-NANII ¿es enserio?, que bien! Así podre ver a mis amigos de nuevo! Y...- no pasó mucho tiempo para que yami lo interrumpiera

-espera un momento naruto déjanos terminar de explicarte- dijo la castaña mientras el rubio se calló para escucharlas

-naruto si bien te estamos ofreciendo una oportunidad nueva para vivir, no significa que sea en tu mismo mundo- al decir eso el chico se entristeció visiblemente cosa que las afecto un poco

-oh, bueno ¿no todo es color de rosa en la vida verdad?- dijo triste el joven

-no te preocupes naruto-kun en ese mundo hay muchas cosas interesantes, sin mencionar que podrás hacer nuevos amigos, y no se tal vez conseguir novia- dijo tsukuyomi alegre pero la última parte la dijo en un tono pícaro que sonrojo al rubio

-se que es difícil pero ya veraz que ese mundo te gustara naruto-kun- dijo amaterasu con una sonrisa

-bueno tal vez tengan razón, hay que dejar el pasado atrás aunque sea difícil hacerlo- dijo naruto con una expresión un poco melancólica

-está bien ¡acepto!-exclamó el rubio para que las diosas sonrieran

-bien naruto pero antes de irte te daremos unos pocos regalos-dijo tsukuyomi

-que rega…-no termino de hablar por que amaterasu le dio un beso en la boca, el beso en si era dulce con un toque picante, al separarse la rubia quedo con un sonrojo y el chico se quedó con la cara roja y una sonrisa de estúpido en el rostro.

-que fue eso- dijo naruto un poco cohibido por el beso

-ese fue mi regalo, bueno así te di el regalo- dijo la diosa rubia

-que fue lo que me diste ama_chan- pregunto el chico

-te he dado el sharingan y al ser un regalo divino, no sufrirás de ceguera cuando tengas el mangekyou- al terminar de hablar el rubio sintió un poco de picazón en los ojos y los cerro para abrirlos y se vea un sharingan de dos tomoes.

-gracias ama_chan- dijo naruto con una sonrisa

-bueno voy yo- tsukuyomi se acerco al muchacho y le dio otro beso pero este era un poco mas intenso que el anterior, pasaron así un rato hasta que el aire fue un impedimento y se separaron.

-yo naruto te di tu sacred gear- dijo la diosa

-sacred gear, ¿que es eso?-

-básicamente es un artilugio creado por el dios bíblico, las sacred gear varían de forma, tamaño y habilidad, hay un tipo de sacred gear mas poderoso llamado longinus estas sacred gear son distintas por que cada una de las 13 longinus que hay tiene un alma sellada dentro de ella, básicamente es como un jinchuuriki de tu mundo solo que no son bijuus, son otra especie de criaturas y al nadie saber de estos temas no les temen, excepto los de la iglesia- explico yami

-Ok ya entendí, que sacred gear me diste tsuku_chan- pregunto con curiosidad

-te di un longinus, uno que no ha sido utilizado por lo que no se le cuenta entre los 13, te eh dado el dividing booster que tiene la capacidad de dividir el poder de tu oponente y hacerlo tuyo cada vez que lo toques, pero a la vez multiplicar el tuyo cada diez segundos sin tener que tocar a tu enemigo- explico tsukuyomi

-Sugoooooiiii-

-mi turno- dijo shinigami para dar un paso al frente y plantarle un beso al rubio que al igual que los anteriores correspondió pero este fue el mas apasionado, duraron alrededor de 5 minutos así para incomodidad de las presentes hasta que se separaron dejando a una shinigami sonrojada pero con una sonrisa algo pervertida y a un chico con la cara roja y una sonrisa boba en la cara.

-que me diste shini_chan, acaso una sacred gear nueva, o una habilidad del sharingan o o….- fue interrumpido por shinigami

-nada de eso, he cambiado un poco tu apariencia, y te he dado un zampakutou (cortadora de almas)- dijo la diosa

-eh?, como que mi apariencia?- pregunto confundido

Ante esta pregunta yami apareció un espejo de 2 metros para que se pudiera ver y se sorprendió por dos razones, primero por que apareció un espejo de la nada, y segundo por que había crecido bastante, de medir 1.66m paso a medir 1.75m y en su cintura del lado izquierdo había una katana de mango negro con rombos rojos, la funda era de color negro y su guardia era negra en forma de esvástica y en el mango había un trozo de cadena , su cabello paso de ser rubio a ser color plata con las puntas negras y se volvió un poco mas acomodado y largo (como ichigo después de usar el getsuga tensho final) y sus ojos azules tenían un tinte mas grisáceo con las pupilas rasgadas con los colmillos un poco mas grandes y afilados pero no excesiva mente grandes.

-m-m-me- balbuceaba lo cual hizo pensar a shinigami que no le gusto, pero no se espero lo que iba a decir

-ME VEO GENIAL! Aunque se vea raro tenerlo de 2 colores pero me veo genial- dijo naruto viéndose en el espejo y haciendo poses ridículas

-ahora que recuerdo ¿zampakutou? ¿Qué es eso?- dijo con duda

-son las armas que usan mis subordinados para enviarme las almas de personas o de criaturas malignas- explico shinigami

-como se usa?- pregunto

-las zampakutou tienen 3 formas, la forma básica la cual es en la que esta, el shikai o liberación inicial, esta viene con un aumento de poder y una ligera modificación en la forma o el color, luego viene el bankai o liberación completa, es la forma más poderosa de una zampakutou, esta forma tiene mas poder que las anteriores y modifica la espada y en algunas veces tu vestimenta pero una vez que lo desactives volverá a la normalidad-

-genial ¿como logro el shikai y el bankai?-

-para eso necesitas saber el nombre de tu espada y eso solo te lo puede decir ella/el-

-ok entiendo… eh! ¿¡Espera como que mi espada me dirá su nombre!?- pregunto exaltado

-ara no te lo dije? Las zampakutou tienen espíritu propio que esta unido a tu ser-

-aaaaaaah ok es como si fuera un jinchuuriki pero sin sello- razonó el chico

-yosh! Mi turno - dijo yami y se acerco al pelinegro y le dio un beso al igual que las otras pero esta si bien al principio fue inocente poco a poco fue tomando intensidad, pasaron alrededor de 7 minutos así hasta que el aire fue el culpable de que se separaran.

-ok naruto_kun yo te daré un resumen de tus habilidades, te pondré la información de ese mundo en tu mente, ah y también te di el kamui (poder de los dioses)-

-primero al absorber el poder del Juubi no Okami ahora eres un youkai lobo con diez colas por lo cual eres un demonio, segundo al tener el rinnegan puedes manipular todas las afinidades de chakra incluyendo kekkei genkai y kekkei touta pero con mucho entrenamiento, también con el sharingan podras copiar y entender como utilizar magia, por ultimo junto con el kamui te inyecte el conocimiento de una magia llamada reequip que te permite guardar armas en una dimensión mágica, allí podras mandar tu zampakutou… ah casi olvido decirte dentro de la dimensión del kamui esta un pergamino con todas las técnicas de tus padres para que las puedas entrenar eso es todo de mi parte- termino de decir yami

-muchas gracias por todo yami_chan, shini_chan, tsuku_chan, ama_chan, pero enserio tengo que ir a la escuela de nuevo?- pregunto con lagrimas estilo anime por que en la información que le dio yami venia que iba a tener que ir a la escuela

-si tienes que ir, pero antes de que te vallas te daremos la dirección de la casa donde te quedaras y te cambiaremos tu ropa por el uniforme de la academia, ellos creerán que eres su hijo que regreso del extranjero yami-chan también te dio los nombres y la apariencia de tu nueva familia- dijo tsukuyomi

-ok no vemos chicas aunque espero no muy pronto, no quiero morir joven- termino causándole una risita a las chicas

-espera Naru_kun cuando llegues allá ve con rias gremory para ser su siervo, y cuando veas a una rubia de ojos verdes de nombre asia argento, matala con tu zampakutou- ordeno shinigami con el rostro ensombresido

-por que?- pregunto el chico, para que shinigami le mandara a matar a alguien en cuanto la vea debe ser por algo

-esa loca es una maldita asesina, ha matado a mas de mil personas que no estaban en la lista-

-a que lista se refiere?-

-en mi poder tengo una liste de personas que van a morir pronto pero cuando alguien que no esta en la lista muere la persona en la lista consigue mas tiempo de vida lo cual afecta el orden natural de las cosas- explico shinigami

-de acuerdo shini_chan lo hare- dijo el chico con convicción.

Para luego desaparecer en un destello blanco.

-crees que debimos decirle sobre la caída de 100m de altura?- pregunto algo preocupada

-nah estará bien- y con eso todas se fueron cada una a su reino.

_  
>Fin Del Prologo<br>_

Hola chicos espero que les haya gustado el prologo, si les gustó manden un review que son gratis, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo de naruto saikyo no kokuryuu


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos, aquí el genial y grandioso kokuryushintei trayéndoles la continuación de Naruto Saikyo kokuryuu, ahora contestare los reviews:

**EL AZAKURA MAYOR:** Gracias por tu comentario me alegra que te haya gustado, sobre lo de las diosas, me lo pensare por que no tenia planeado que aparezcan mucho pero si iban a salir, no muy seguido pero si saldrán.

**Reptilian95:** Gracias por comentar, y se que tengo errores personas como tu son las que ayudan a los escritores novatos a mejorar no te preocupes tratare de escribir mejor,

**Zafir09:** Gracias por tu review, lamento que no te gusta que asia muera pero no va a tener utilidad con naruto ahí, sin mencionar que tenia planeado ponerla como enemiga mas adelante pero no me convenció así que morirá, además como ya viste en el anime/manga de naruto puede compartir energía con quien el quiera yo modificare un poco eso para que al compartir poder demoniaco cure heridas y recargue fuerzas, por eso tiene que morir, aparte de que no me agrada mucho, pero si alguien aparte de ti quiere a asia la tendrá pero no como pareja de naruto.

**CCSakuraforever:** Gracias por leer, sobre la zampakuto, no se pondré a votación que habilidades tendrá, ten por seguro de que hará el genjutsu clase SSS ¡Magen: Wakamono no hono!(ilusión demoniaca: las llamas de la juventud) y la habilidad del vengador fantasma no me la había pensado pero gracias a ti la tendrá.

**QuiriQuiroga:** Gracias por el comentario.

**Gjr20900: **Gracias aquí esta.

Y aquí sin mas el capitulo.  
><strong>_<strong>

**Capitulo 1  
>_<strong>

-Creen que debimos decirle sobre la caída de mínimo 100m de altura?- pregunto amaterasu

-Nah estará bien- dijeron las otras

Cuando le dijeron a naruto que iba a ir a otro mundo estaba muy emocionado por llegar, pero… ¡por lo menos le pudieron haber dicho que iba a caer desde una puta altura de 100m!

-Rayos!, ahora que hago- exclamo viendo cómo iba cayendo a gran velocidad

-Bueno solo queda prepararse para el impacto- murmuro encogiéndose de hombros

En la academia kuoh todo estaba tranquilo, los estudiantes entraban al instituto, las aves cantaban y el cielo estaba despejado, en resumen un día perfecto lleno de paz y tranquilidad

Sip nada iba a arruinar esta perfecta pa…

-Cuidado abajo!- se escuchó un grito para que todos voltearan hacia arriba para ver a un joven de alrededor 17 años, pelo platead con las puntas negras cayendo justo encima de un grupo de muchachas, ellas al ver esto se movieron para no chocar con el extraño, naruto al ver que ya estaba más cerca del suelo empezó a girar en el aire como una esfera para luego caer de pie causando un pequeño cráter, lo que ellos no sabían es que giro para que no vieran el rasengan que creo mientras estaba en el aire para aminorar la caída.

-QUE RAYOS FUE ESO!- grito un chico entre la multitud que se generó

-NO TENGO IDEA!- grito un tipo al azar

Varios gritos como esos se escucharon durante unos momentos hasta que de entre el polvo iba saliendo nuestro héroe sacudiéndose el uniforme, una vez salió completamente por fin pudieron observarlo bien, media aproximada mente 1,75m, con marcas de bigotes en la cara ojos azul grisáceo con la pupila rasgada y de la comisura de la boca sobresalía un pequeño colmillo que le daba una apariencia un poco salvaje y tierno.

Todo se quedó en silencio los chicos al verlo maldijeron en su mente, mientras las chicas solo lo veían algo sonrojadas, naruto al ver que todos lo estaban viendo decidió saludar pero sintió un dolor en el cuello y movió la cabeza hacia un lado pero no sabía que no debió hacer eso

-¡KYAAAAAA! (traducción: adorable)- gritaron todas las féminas del lugar para luego abalanzarse sobre el que al sentir peligro uso su técnica máxima… Salió corriendo como alma que lleva el shinigami.

Paso corriendo durante media hora o mas derribando varias mesas y estudiantes que estaban en su camino hasta que llego a la azotea, estaba acorralado hasta que se le ocurrió algo.

-bien señoritas todas ustedes recordaran este día en el que casi atrapan al capitán Jack spa… digo, al gran naruto namikaze, si eso- dijo para saltar del techo asustando a sus perseguidoras que se asomaron para ver si estaba bien pero no lo vieron por ningún lado, no le dieron importancia y se fueron a buscar a su recién nombrado "naruto-sama".

El rubio había usado el toton jutsu de ero-sennin al ver que se fueron decidió desactivarlo para ir a buscar su salón de clases.  
><strong>_<strong>

Rias gremory la heredera de uno de los clanes que conforman los 72 pilares del inframundo de los demonios no estaba teniendo un buen dia, primero en la mañana llego una carta de su familia diciendo que esta comprometida con raiser phenex heredero del clan phenex, y luego llega un montón de papeleo por culpa de algún demonio callejero que anda matando personas, era todo un dolor de cabeza y lo peor de todo es que puede empeorar.

TOC,TOC,TOC

Se escucha el sonido de los nudillos golpeando la puerta, la maestra se levanta y va a ver quien es, solo se puede ver una mano dándole un papel, ella se pone a leerlo y asiente con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo espera aquí- dice la profesora cerrando la entrada

-Alumnos tenemos un nuevo compañero, adelante puedes pasar- dijo la mujer, se escucharon unos pasos y el sonido de la puerta abriéndose dejando ver a nuestro protagonista.

Rias al verlo pudo sentir de inmediato su poder demoniaco, era enorme aun sin ser un sensor podía sentirlo pues era difícil de ignorar, entonces le paso por la cabeza que el era el demonio asesino pero lo descarto rápidamente por que un poder asi de grande lo habría sentido desde hace tiempo además le pareció lindo.

-Mucho gusto soy naruto namikaze, un placer conocerlos- dijo el peli plata dando una ligera reverencia.

Las chicas se sonrojaron un poco por lo guapo que les parecía mientras que los hombres al ver su reacción solo maldijeron en voz baja.

-Tome asiento en alguno de los lugares vacíos joven- ordeno la maestra.

El peli-plata asintió y se sentó en un lugar hasta atrás justo al lado de una ventana (el típico lugar del protagonista en los anime)

-Ahora todos abran su libro de historia en la página 27-

-"tsk, historia como la odio, menos mal y me transmitieron la información del mundo que si no"- pensó el oji-gris.

Todos hicieron lo dicho pero 3 personas no estaban poniendo atención, ellas eran Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima y Sona Sitri, cada una estaba metida en sus pensamientos.

-"será él el demonio asesino?, no se ve muy peligroso, además es lindo sin mencionar que un poder tan grande lo habría notado desde hace tiempo, veré si trabaja para alguna casa o es independiente, si es lo segundo le pediré que se una a mi nobleza"- dijo en su mente la sexy pelirroja

-"ara ara, me pregunto si querrá jugar con migo"- pensó akeno en su faceta sadica

-"hmmm, guapo, alto, ojos grises penetrantes, facciones afiladas y 3 curiosas marcas en las mejillas que lo hacen ver como un gatito, no esta mal"- pensó kaichou que se volteo a ver a rias para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando –"a no rias este me lo quedo yo, ya me ganaste la monja que podía curar con el twlight healing y a la chica de 2do con el boosted gear, yondai maou (cuatro reyes demonios) se que están abajo si están haciendo algo que me de mala suerte… ¡BASTA YA!"-exclamo enojada en su mente.

-"que aburrido, mejor me duermo un rato"- dijo mentalmente naruto y eso hiso.  
><strong>_<br>** una hora después  
><strong>_<strong>  
>El peli-plata sintió que algo pequeño se acercaba hacia su cabeza, levanto su mano y con los dedos índice y pulgar atrapo una tiza que le había arrojado la profesora.<p>

-que pasa?- pregunto somnoliento.

-lo que pasa es que no dejare que nadie se duerma en mi clase joven naruto, ahora dime quien fue y cuanto duro en el poder el primer emperador de Japón- dijo y cuestiono la maestra.

-jinmu, su reinado duro 76 años y murió a la edad de 127, ascendió al trono a la edad de 52 años, Kamuyamato-iwarebiko-no-mikoto, Wakamikenu-no-mikoto, Sano-no-mikoto, Hiko-hohodemi, Hatsukuni-shirasu-sumeramikoto y Kan'yamato-iwarehiko-no-mikoto entre otros mas fueron nombres personales que el tuvo- dijo el punti-negro asombrando al toda la clase por que unos datos que dio no estaban en los libros.

-bi-bien es correcto- tartamudeo un poco la maestra

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Sonó la campana anunciando el final de la clase

-bueno nos vemos mañana- se despidió la sensei

El peli-plata se levanto para irse a la cafetería por algo para comer pero cuando estaba por salir rias lo detiene.

-Espera un momento, ven con migo-dijo en voz baja la oji verde a lo el muchacho asintió.

Los dos adolecentes se fueron caminando hasta llegar a un viejo edificio algo separado de los demás

-sigueme- murmuro entrando, mientras se dirigían a donde fuera que vallan nuestro héroe se fijo que la estructura interna de la edificación se veía mas cuidada por dentro que por fuera.

Como estaba viendo a donde sea menos al frente choco con la pelirroja que se había detenido para abrir una puerta

-oh lo siento- la chica solo negó con la mano restándole importancia y le hizo una seña para que entrara

Ya dentro se percato de que no estaban solos, dentro se encontraban 5 personas, una morena, una pequeña de pelo blanco, una rubia de ojos azul-gris, otra rubia de ojos verdes y una castaña, esta ultima al ver a la persona que venia con la jefa abrió mucho los ojos y grito.

-ONII-CHAN!- para correr hasta el y saltarle encima con un abraso dejando en shock a los otros.

-¿¡ONII-CHAN!?- grito todo el club

-yo! Imouto- dijo naruto devolviendo el abraso

-te extrañe mucho naruto-nii-chan- sollozó la chica

-yo también lissa-chan- (puede no haber vivido con ellos pero recuerden que le dieron información de su nueva familia obvio que se sienta así)

-etto, lissa-san nos podría explicar ¿que pasa aquí?- pregunto la rubia monja fingiendo inocencia

-yo también quiero una explicación de porqué mi hermosa hermanita es un demonio- dijo naruto entrecerrando los ojos y haciendo enrojecer a la chica que estaba en sus brazos

-bueno antes que nada ya que sabes que somos demonios me supongo que sabes sobre los ángeles, ángeles caídos, y los 72 pilares del inframundo ¿cierto?- dijo a lo que recibió un asentimiento

-ok, primero soy rias gremory y esta es mi nobleza, la chica de pelo negro es akeno himejima, mi reina, la chica rubio es Kiba yuumi, mi caballero, esta chica peli-blanca es koneko toujo, torre, la rubia es asia argento, alfil, y por ultimo lissa hyodou peon- dijo la chica presentando

-siguiendo con lo que preguntaste sobre lissa-chan, la reencarne en demonio por que estaba a punto de morir a manos de un angel caído- el peli-plata se enojo al saber que un sucio cuervo se atrevió a tocarle un pelo a la castaña

-imouto, dime como era el cabrón alado para quitarle las alas y metérselas por el culo- dijo tranquilamente mientras a todos les callo una gotita estilo anime por lo que dijo

-no pasa nada nii-san, el ya esta muerto-

-rayos, yo me quería divertir un poco-

-bueno ya respondí tus preguntas ahora responde las mías, ¿Cómo supiste que somos diablos?-

-facil, sentí su poder-

-ok, ¿eres un demonio?-

-si, soy un youkai lobo- dijo sacando sus 10 colas y orejas a lo cual los demás casi se desmallan

-¡como es posible que tengas 10 si el numero máximo que un youkai puede tener son 9!- exclamo exaltada la heredera

-no tengo idea, solo se que una vez estaba entrenando y de repente sentí una oleada de poder recorrer mi cuerpo, termino me voltee por que sentía un ligero peso extra en mi espalda baja y tenia 10 en vez de 9-

-bueno eso es sorprendente pero como puedes ser un licántropo (hombre lobo) con mas de una cola, solo los kitsunes y las nekomatas pueden tener mas de una- cuestiono la pelirroja

-puedo tener mas por que mis verdaderos padres youkai, mi padre es un kitsune y mi madre una mujer lobo- mintió

-como que verdaderos, ¿no se supone que lissa es tu hermana?- preguntó rias de nuevo

-obviamente soy adoptado, que clase de estúpido no se daría cuenta, además viví con mis padres biológicos durante uno años asi que siempre supe que soy adoptado, pero igual los quiero como si fueran familia- termino de explicar con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar un poco a las chicas.

-puedes transformarte en un lobo?- pregunto koneko

-si, ¿por?- dijo dudoso

-puedes convertirte en un lobo cachorro, ¿porfi?- pidió koneko usando el kinjutsu controlador de mentes definitivo koinu me no jutsu (ojos de cachorrito)

-"n-no, k- kawaii, no, agh maldición" esta bien- pensó y dijo para que brillara un pequeño lapso de tiempo cegando a las presentes, al terminar de brillar las chicas pudieron ver un lobo chibi con la punta de sus orejas y cola de color negro y lo demás plateado con un arete circular en la oreja derecha en toda la academia se pudo un ensordecedor grito de ¡KAWAII!

-no... puedo… respirar- dijo el pequeño lobo que estaba entre los pechos de casi todas las chicas del club de investigación oculto, todas excepto asia

-ah ah ah, mucho mejor- jadeo el cachorro tomando grandes bocanadas de aire

-lo sentimos- dijeron

-no pasa nada, pero la próxima no tan fuerte- aconsejo naruto ya en forma humana

-bien ahora que todo esta aclarado, ¿te gustaría entrar al club de investigación oculto Naruto-kun?- dijo rias

-jeh, pensé que jamas lo dirias-

-que puesto quieres- cuestionó

-no se el que quieras-

-bueno vamos a ver que piezas me quedan- dijo sacando un 3 peones, una torre y un caballo, todos blancos

-mmm, me queda 3 peones mutado y una torre y caballo normales, pero considerando tu poder no creo que la torre o el caballo te acepte, bien seras un peón-dijo la pelirroja acercando dicha pieza y la inserto en su pecho, pero no aparecia un indicador como suele pasar, asi que incerto otro, pero siguió igual hasta que puso el tercero y el símbolo gremory birllo debajo de el y ella, a lo cual ella se puso incrédula.

-¡imposible como alguien puede consumir 3 peones mutados, es ilógico!- exclamó el rey del clan gremory (ojo dije "el" rey por la posición no por el genero)

-pues deberías acostumbrarte por que conmigo aquí todo estará de locos- dijo divertido el peli-plata

**_  
><strong>FIN DEL CAPITULO  
><strong>_<strong>

Gracias a los 6 que comentaron, espero que les haya gustado nos leemos ¡ADIOS!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola hermanos de fanfiction, les traigo aquí una nueva entrega de naruto saikyo kokuryuu, antes de empezar les agradezco que hayan comentado e iremos con los reviews:

**Reptilian95:** gracias por comentar, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado.

**Gjr20900:** gracias por tu review y por las sugerencias para su familiar en este capitulo veras mi decisión.

**Vulkaskull:** gracias por comentar.

**QuiriQuiroga:** gracias por el comentario pero no te entendí ni j con eso de llamarlo a o b, espero que este te guste.

**CCSakuraforever:** que bueno que te haya gustado yo también me divertí escribiendo lo de las chicas y no te preocupes las sugerencias siempre son bienvenidas, sin mencionar que son muy buenas.

**Zafir09:** gracias por tu review me alegro de que te gustara, es exactamente por eso que la pongo mala, porque casi nadie la pone asi, o dime ¿has leído que en algún fanfic la pongan de enemiga? Yo creo que no, y sona por supuesto que estará en el harem, espero que te guste este.

**Wolfexgigax: **que bueno que te guste, aquí esta la conti.

jkl: me alegro.

qwerty: aguántame las carnes viejo ella morirá hasta la saga de las excalibur, igual gracias por comentar.

Bueno esos fueron los nueve que comentaron, muchas gracias a todos sin mas que decir el capitulo.

Capitulo 2  
>_<p>

-Estamos listos- dijo asia terminando de juntar los volantes para pedir contrato

-bien, ya nos vamos, rias-chan-dijo naruto levantándose junto con lissa para irse pero los detuvo un ligero esperen

-¿Eh?- balbucearon los 3

-esta será la ultima semana en la que entregaran volantes- dijo la oji azul-verdoso con las manos entrelazadas frente a ella tapando su boca

-¿Qué?- pregunto lissa

-te lo dije antes ¿no?, esto lo hacen los demonios novatos como parte de su formación pero no deja de ser trabajo de un familiar- explico la pelirroja

-¿quieres decir que ya no tendremos que estar haciendo este trabajo verdad?- dijo con esperanza la castaña

-si, pero primero deben conseguir su familiar, pero hay que esperar a todos- contesto la chica de pelo carmesí

Una vez todos juntos en el club.

-Este es mi familiar, tu lo habias visto antes ¿verdad lissa?- dijo la pelirroja levantando levemente su mano para que en ella en una ligera bocanada de humo apareciera un murciélago chiquito y redondo con una cola con una flecha en la punta, el pequeño familiar giro un poco en el aire para transformarse en una chica castaña vestida de rojo con adornos de alas de demonio en los hombros, mientras lissa recordaba a esa misma chica dándole un volante.

-este es el mio- dijo akeno señalando un lugar en el piso para que aparezca un sello mágico con forma de cuadrado que giraban en sentido contrario del otro y se materialice un pequeño ser verde con alas

-un cactus?- pregunto al aire naruto

-el es shiro- dijo koneko teniendo en sus brazos a un cachorro de gato blanco de ojos dorados con un listón rosa pálido con dos cascabeles

-El mío es esta chica- dijo yuumi con una ave azul en el hombro

-Son muy útiles ya que eres un demonio, los puedes utilizar para buscar información, y seguir personas aunque también hay algunos para pelear- explico rias

-este, ¿Cómo conseguimos un familiar?- pregunto lissa

-sobre eso…- no pudo terminar por que alguien toco la puerta recibiendo un hai de akeno para que pasen.

La puerta fue abierta por dos chicas, una castaña y una albina dando paso al consejo estudiantil.

-con permiso- dijo zona entrando al salón

-"ellos son"- pensó lissa

-esto, ¿quienes son ellos lissa-san?- pregunto asia

-ella es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, sitri sona-senpai, la de al lado es shinra tsubaki-senpai, la vice presidenta- explico la aludida

-ara, están todos aquí, ¿pasó algo?- pregunto rias

-no ha pasado nada, pero han conseguido mas sirvientes, asi que pensé pasar por aquí y saludarlos- dijo la oji lila

-"sirvientes, deben ser ellos las otras presencias que sentí al llegar"- pensó naruto

-ella es sona shitori próxima líder de la casa sitri, un clan de demonios de alto nivel- explico akeno

-asi que tenia razón, había mas demonios en la escuela- dijo el punti negro

-si, pero como lo supiste naruto-kun- cuestiono la pelirroja

-igual que con ustedes sentí su poder y ya- dijo para no revelar sus habilidades aun

-buchou, porque no nos lo dijo- murmuro la castaña

-bueno, se supone que no debemos estar en contacto- explico rias

-ahora que lo pienso tu eres el chico que se acaba de unir al consejo, de la clase 2c ¿no?- dijo lissa

-hai, el es saji genshirou es un peón- presento al chico

-ellos son mis peones, naruto namikaze y lissa hyodou, ella es mi alfil asia argento- señalo la gremory

-heh, asi que también eres un peón y del mismo grado que mi imouto, un placer saji soy naruto, tu senpai- saludo el peli plata

-un gusto namikaze-senpai, le puedo preguntar algo- dijo el rubio a lo que recibió un si –cuantas piezas costo?, yo valgo 4-

-valgo 3 peones mutados, y mi imouto vale 5, 4 normales y uno mutado, espero que nos llevemos bien- contesto sorprendiendo al sequito sitri

-igual mente- dijo el rubio pero naruto se acerco a el susurrándole algo al oído

-llevate mal o hazle algo a mi lissa-imouto y tu cabeza estará en una bandeja de plata para comérmela con tenedor- susurro sacándole un escalofrio al sitri

-h-hai- dijo tartamudeando un poco

-bueno rias-chan, cuando iremos por los familiares?- pregunto felizmente el peli plateado

-eh?, ustedes también?- dijo asombrada la pelinegra sitri

-si lo había planeado para la próxima semana, pero…- dejo la respuesta al aire a lo que zona la acompleto diciendo

-pero el solo acepta la oferta una vez al mes, asi que…-

-que tal si usamos nuestras habilidades en una batalla-

-¿batalla?-

-el ganador se reserva el derecho de obtener un familiar-

-te refieres a un raiting game?- dijo dudosa sona

-claro que no, no hay forma de que tengamos una batalla-

-tienes razón, por no mencionar tu cuerpo insustituible-

-eso no tiene nada que ver- dijo un poco molesta –cierto que tal si resolvemos esto como estudiantes, con deporte- propuso a lo que aceptaron  
>_<p>

{Dia siguiente En la noche (aquí no hubo partido de tenis)}  
>_<p>

Todo el club estaba dentro del gimnasio akeno le estaba ayudando a lissa a estirarse, lo mismo hacia koneko con naruto mientras Kiba y rias se lanzaban una pelota

-je hace mucho que no jugaba dodgeball- dijo naruto mientras recordaba como jugaba con Kiba, Chouji y Shikamaru en la academia

-escojimos esto por que es mucho mas fácil que otros deportes- menciono rias

-emmm, rias-chan, akeno-chan, todas pueden venir por favor- pidió el peli plata

-que pasa naruto-kun- pregunto curiosa akeno

-Bueno les hice esto- mostrando unas hitai-ate (creo que asi se llaman las bandas ninja del narutoverso) con el símbolo de los gremory, la tela era negra y el metal era aluminio pulido

-espero que les guste-dijo mientras todas se las ponían en la cabeza

-Pero cuando las hiciste- pregunto akeno

-ese akeno-chan es mi secreto- dijo con una sonrisa, las otras al ver que no iba a contestar hicieron caso omiso y olvidaron todas sus preguntas, el grupo gremory siguió con sus estiramientos hasta que llegara el grupo de sona

-¡Que el juego entre el consejo estudiantil y el club de investigación oculto empiece!- exclamo una chica del consejo

-Toma esto- dijo la torre tsubasa yura lanzando una pelota hacia koneko que intento esquivarla pero le rozo rasgándole la playera del uniforme deportivo

-koneko-chan!- exclamo naruto acercándose a la chica para ver si estaba herida

-estoy bien senpai- dijo la loli saliendo de la cancha

-La siguiente eres tú!- exclamo shinra arrojándole un balón cubierto de poder demoniaco a rias a lo que esta lo atrapo con ambas manos pero la onda de choque izo que su uniforme se razgara un poco

-Como era de esperarse. Tsubaki fue directo con la cabeza y no tubo éxito- dijo sona

-y quien crees que soy yo?- dijo la pelirroja lanzando un balón que fue cubierto con poder de la destrucción dándole de lleno a alguien del equipo sitri que al impactar fue cubierta en llamas mientras esta dijo/gimio un "no"

-buena rias-chan- elogio el peli plata atrapando con una mano una pelota que le habían lanzado por atrás, todas empezaron a usar poder demoniaco en sus lanzamientos

-El Dodgeball da mucho miedo- dijo asia

-yo nisiquiera se que estamos jugando- dijo lissa

-kaichou hay que dejar fuera primero a namikaze-senpai- sugirió saji a lo que la presidenta asintió

-¡SITRI BACKSPIN SHOOT!- conjuro la chica imbuyendo en poder demoniaco el balón, naruto se dio cuenta de esto y se movió de la trayectoria de la pelota, pero se sorprendio cuando esta empezó a perseguirlo, se puso a esquivarla durante un corto tiempo hasta que se harto

-¡YA ESTUVO BUENO DE CACHORRITO AMABLE!- grito sacando sus colas y orejas y puso su mano derecha al frente atrapando el balón sorprendiendo a todos –ahora si van a ver porque me dicen el maestro uyuyui!- exclamo formando un sello que todos conocemos diciendo KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU que izo que aparecieran 10 copias de el cada una con una pelota

-listos chicos, preparados, apunten, ¡FUEGO!- exclamo lo ultimo, fue una masacre nadie salió impune

-gana el grupo gremory- dijo la árbitro un poco asustada por presenciar eso

-YATTAAAAAAA!- grito todo el club

_  
>{Un rato después en el salón del club}<br>_

-KAMPAI!- brindaron todos bebiendo jugo

-derrotamos por completo al consejo estudiantil nosotros, el club de investigación oculto, un nombre hecho por nosotros y le debemos ese éxito a todos nosotros- dijo su pequeño discurso la pelirroja.

-aunque creo que me pase un poco al final- dijo un poco apenado

-tal vez… pero no importa ganamos gracias a las bandas que usted hizo para nosotras naruto-senpai- dijo yumi levantando una de los protectores ninja.

-si- apoya akeno –yumi-chan tiene razón nii-chan- apoyo a sus compañeras lissa

-bueno, no podemos quedarnos sentados mucho tiempo tenemos que ir a conseguir sus familiares- dijo rias dando por terminado le momento mientras akeno preparo un sello de teletransporte.

-eh ya?- balbuceo lissa

-si tiene que ser en luna llena, sino, no serán capases de reunirse con él-

-él?- pregunto de nuevo la castaña

-el maestro familiar- contesto rias al momento de teletransporte  
>_<p>

{Campo de Familiares}  
>_<p>

Aparecieron en medio de un bosque en el que casi todos los arboles que estaban alrededor de ellos estaban secos y sin hojas

-¿Dónde estamos?-dijo al aire naruto

-es el bosque en el que residen los familiares- contesto akeno

-aquí es donde nosotras también obtuvimos nuestro familiar- explico yumi a lo que koneko asiente con la cabeza

-ya veo, no me sorprendería si algo surge- dijo lissa

-¡Alto ahí!- dijo un tipo que estaba en un árbol

-¡¿quien eres?!- grito naruto preparándose para pelear

-soy el mestro familiar zattuji- contesto el tipo que iba vestido con unos tenis normales, unos short que llegaban hasta debajo de las rodillas, guantes sin dedos, una camisa blanca sin mangas, una gorra azul volteada hacia atrás y una mochila amarilla

-¿el maestro… familiar?- dijeron lissa y asia

-es una luna llena agradable. ¡perfecta para cazar familiares!, ¡quédate a mi lado y podras conseguir cualquier tipo de familiar!- dijo emocionado el maestro

-no se preocupen a pesar de su apariencia este hombre es un profesional cuando se trata de familiares- les dice akeno

-¿Qué tipo de familiar quieres, rápido, fuerte, o tal vez uno venenoso?- pregunto zattuji

-mmm, no se, tal vez uno de pelea- decía indeciso el peli plata del grupo

-no, no, no. Por eso los novatos no son buenos, son demasiado indecisos- dijo el tipo de los familiares

-ano, me gustaria tener uno lindo- dijo lissa con una sonrisa timida

-por supuesto- dijo el tipo sonriendo

-muchas gracias- agradeció la castaña con las manos juntas

El hombre los guio hasta un lago

-en este lago, reside un fantasma el llamado undine, oh tal parece que va a salir- dijo notando como una parte del agua empezó a brillar, luego de unos segundos del agua salio… algo parecido a un físico-culturista con pechos

-no, no, no, no hay manera de que eso sea una chica- dijo naruto con los ojos blancos

-parece que hay suerte en el grupo joven, es de un buen nivel, incluso para ser un simple espíritu del lago- elogio zattuji para irse de ahí, siguieron caminando un tiempo cuando el maestro hablo

-esperen… miren eso-dijo el señor señalando a una rama de un árbol en donde habían 2 pequeños dragones, uno azul y uno rojo –el azul es un sprite dragon, es hijo de un dragon que ataca con un rayo azul pero el rojo no lo reconozco-

-dragones?, Son muy lindos, me quedo con el rojo- dijo lissa para acercarse al dragoncito rojo a lo que este se puso en guardia pero cuando la chica estaba como a un metro de el, el mismo se sintió atraído hacia ella por lo que fue para que esta lo agarrara en un abrazo, lo mismo paso con asia y el dragoncito azul

-oh tal parece que les agradaron- dijo sorprendido normal mente los dragones no se acercan tan fácil a los demonios las chicas empezaron a hacer el conjuro para que sean sus familiares oficialmente

-mi nombre es lissa hyodou/asia argento, desde hoy tu eres mi siervo, subordinado y familiar- conjuraron para que un sello mágico apareciera bajo los pequeños y que estos se lanzaran nueva mente hacia ellas

-bueno parece que no tuviste mucha suerte joven demonio- dijo zattuji un poco apenado por el chico

-no se preocupe, espere que es esa nube de ahí- dijo naruto para señalar una gran nube que lanzaba rayos azules para que el hombre se asustara

-no creo que te guste ir allí, no pensé que fuera a venir hoy, pero ese es el familiar mas poderoso de este bosque- dijo asustado

-jo, pues ire a ver- dijo el peli plata emocionado

-no, no vallas en esa nube esta la reina dragon tiamat que usa el [khaos karma thunder]- intento razonar el maestro

-con que un dragon eh, rias-chan como puedo despertar un sacred gear- pregunto naruto a la pelirroja

-imagina a la persona o criatura que creas que es la mas fuerte y piensa una postura en la que se vea aún más e imítala- explico la oji azul verde

El peli plateado se imagino a muchas personas, a madara, a kaguya, ero-sennin, su padre, el viejo rikkudo, hasta que pensó en el juubi y se lo imagino haciendo una enorme bijuudama

-bien, chicos háganse para atrás esto estará feo- los demás hicieron lo dicho

Naruto se puso en cuatro patas y saco sus colas, empezó a crecer cada vez más y más hasta que quedo completa mente trasformado en un lobo de 110m, todos se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos y mas cuando puso sus colas cerca de su boca para empezar a acumular partículas mágicas positivas y negativas que fueron formando una esfera que al terminar de hacerla lo superaba en tamaño, de repente sus dos antebrazos brillaron en un color negro y el adolecente disparo la bomba de bestia con cola hacia el cielo para que se perdiera en el, empezó a perder tamaño para transformarse otra vez en humano, unos 15 segundos después en el cielo se pudo ver un resplandor muy grande que hizo que pareciera que era de dia y no de noche. El platino se miro los brazos y vio 2 guanteletes negros con una gema roja en el dorso de la mano con adornos dorados en el final de estos (es igual al boosted gear pero negro y con la gema en vez de verde es roja).

-"asi que esta es la division booster la cual tiene encerrada dentro a los dos dragones celestiales anteriores, me gusta"- pensó viendo el longinus, levanto su vista y vio a rias y los demás junto a zattuji llendo hacia el, cuando llegaron casi pudo ver todo lo que se preguntaba rias, cuando ella estuvo finalmente frente a él abrió la boca para hablar pero naruto levanto su mano

-tranquila rias-chan responderé todas tus preguntas cuando estemos en el club- dice dejando inconforme a la chica pero lo deja así porque sabía que no iba a responder nada

-ahora esperen aquí, tengo que ir a hacerme unas botas con piel de dragón azul- dijo con una sonrisa, se separó del grupo para ir en dirección a la nube tormentosa y de ella bajo un dragón oriental de color azul que lo miraba desafiante (nota: no recuerdo como es tiamat realmente asi que lo pondré así por ahora)

-[así que… tu eres el que me quiere como familiar eh? Pues para eso necesitas hacerme sangrar por lo menos y eso solo lo han logrado hacer los dragones celestiales, ni creas que un mocoso como tu podrá hacerme algo, "aunque la energía que emano hace unos instantes me recordó mucho a la energía de los primeros celestiales, escuche que fueron sellados en un mismo sacred gear pero son solo leyendas ¿no?"]- dijo y pensó la dragona subestimándolo ya que no vio lo que hizo anteriormente

-Jeh, reto aceptado lagartija super desarrollada- molestó al reptil volador

-[veremos si dices lo mismo cuando estes entre mis dientes!]- exclamo molesta lanzándose al ataque a lo que el peli plateado imito ya trasformado en un lobo de su mismo tamaño.

La dragona lanzo un golpe con su puño directo a la cabeza del animal mientras este al verlo se agacho y le intento dar una mordida al torso que ella esquivo zigzagueando y lanzo un relámpago muy grande de color azul el cual fue pulverizado por un coletazo que dio sorprendiéndola ya que sus rayos eran los mas poderosos entre los dragones, la batalla se fue tornando mas y mas salvaje lo cual provocó que los familiares que estaban cerca huyeran por la magnitud de la pelea, fueron desde zarpazos hasta mordidas, enrollarse en el cuerpo del oponente y sujetarlo con las colas asfixiándolo, bolas de fuego hasta chorros de agua y relámpagos por doquier, ambos estaban exhaustos por la larga batalla y decidieron terminarla con un solo ataque, tiamat empezó a reunir poder mágico para su rayo y naruto empezó a cargar una bijuudama de tamaño medio-grande para no matarla pero si dejarla bastante herida, los dos luchadores dispararon sus técnicas lo cual los llevo a una batalla de dominio que termino ganando naruto, al impactar la esfera con la dragona esta exploto creando un inmenso cráter y una gran columna de humo y vieron a naruto ileso y a tiamat en medio del cráter con mucha sangre saliendo de su cuerpo. (lamento el no escribir una batalla detallada pero soy muy nuevo en esto y no tengo experiencia asi que disculpenme)

-te rindes o quieres mas- pregunto el lobo con voz gruesa a causa de su transformación

-[no, has ganado un guerrero sabe cuando puede seguir y cuando no, me venciste chico desde hoy seré tu familiar]- dijo la dragona azul bastante herida, el canino al verla asi se sintió un poco mal asi que aulló una canción (pongan este link: watch?v=EVsgu4Q-e1g, segundo 0,23), al terminarla las heridas de tiamat se empezaron a recuperar a buena velocidad.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze, desde hoy tu eres mi siervo, subordinado, y mi familiar- recito el peli platino

–por cierto de casualidad no podrás encogerte o algo así, digo un dragon gigante de 50m de altura es demasiado para algunas personas ¿no crees?- dijo el oji gris a lo que tiamat asintió y brillo un poco para aparecer como un dragoncito del tamaño de rassei (no cambiare el nombre del familiar de asia por que no se me ocurre ningún otro nombre, se aceptan sugerencias para el de lissa)

–rias-chan antes de irnos arreglare esto!- grito el peli gris activando su rinnegan y apareciendo dos flamas en sus manos, azul en la izquierda y roja en la derecha –OMNYOUTON: BANBUSTU SOZO- choco palmas al terminar de decir eso y todo quedo como nuevo dejando sorprendido a todo mundo… denuevo

-namikaze naruto, cuando lleguemos al club me diras todo lo que quiero que me digas o si no…- la pelirroja dejo la frase al aire dándole a entender al platino que si no decía lo que quería le iría mal, incluso juro ver la sombra de su madre detrás de ella con nueve mechones meciéndose en el aire y con los ojos brillantes lo cual lo atemorizo  
>_<p>

{En el paraíso}  
>_<p>

Kushina que había visto todo solo dijo una cosa

-Esa chica me agrada-

-jajaja, parece que el gusto por las mujeres pelirrojas es de familia, esa misma causa es la razón de algunas malas rachas- se rio minato

-que quieres decir con eso cariño- dijo kushina con el puño alzado que tenia una venita sobresaltando y una excesivamente dulce sonrisa, el rubio solo temblo en su lugary dijo "nada mi amor que eres la mas hermosa del mundo" con miedo

-aw tu siempre diciendo cosas tan dulces- dijo feliz y calmándose

-"buena suerte hijo, solo espero que esa chica no sea tan o mas temperamental que tu madre que sino"- pensó sintiendo lastima por su hijo  
>_<p>

Bueno chicos espero que les haya gustado, se aceptan criticas, sugerencias, de todo, en el siguiente cap empieza la saga del compromiso, con el nombre de la longinus de naruto creo que ya se habran dado una pista de que hace pero bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo de naruto saikyo kokuryuu


	4. Chapter 4

Que paso fanfictioneros, me eh atrasado un poco pero estaba un poco ocupado con la escuela, y ayer atropellaron a un tío mío y tuve que ir a visitarlo así que no pude escribir, pero hoy les traigo esta nueva entrega de mi fic, por ahora vamos con los reviews que si bien disminuyeron ligeramente eso no me desanima para escribir más:

**Reptilian95:** gracias por comentar, me alegro de que te haya gustado

**Wolfexgigax:** gracias por tu comentario, y recuerda los autores somos bien cabrones cuando nos lo proponemos así que imagínate lo jodido que estará XD

**CCSakuraforever:** aquí está la conti, ya verás cómo reaccionan las chicas

**Zafir09: **algo así como me estás diciendo en tu comentario es lo que estaba pensando pero tú espera

**Kuroko:** ya corregí los errores que había olvidado, no te preocupes intentare hacerlo mejor, y es sona pero se pronuncia souna

* * *

><p>Por cierto, ayer mientras navegaba por youtube me encontré con un video que decía "critica a los otakus" por britani jazz, casi golpeo la computadora al ver el video, les recomiendo algo, ¡junten sus tridentes y antorchas y vallamos por esa perra! eso es todo ahora vamos con el cap<p>

-Naruto Namikaze más te vale responder mis preguntas que si no…- dijo la pelirroja dejando la oración al aire dándole a entender que le iba a ir muy mal si no contaba todo desde el principio

[Salón del Club]

-y bien, ¿qué quieres que te diga?- dijo el peli plata

-primero, ¿Cómo pudiste arreglar todo ese desastre? y ¿Qué eran esos ojos anillados que tenías?- pregunto rias

-bueno, para eso tengo que explicarte las cosas desde el principio, en primer lugar yo no soy de esta dimensión, a mi mundo le eh apodado "dimensión ninja"- declaró sorprendiendo un poco a todos, sabían que existen otros mundos a los que se pueden llegar gracias al Yggdrasil, el árbol de la vida que se encuentra en asgard, pero conocer a alguien de otro universo era sumamente raro, sin mencionar que nunca habían escuchado de ese lugar

-verán todo paso hace 17 años… (Introduzca aquí la vida de naruto omitiendo casos como las veces que se besó accidentalmente con Sasuke y la misión dada por shinigami)

[3 horas después]

-y esa es la historia de mi vida- finalizo el relato con un suspiro, y abrió los ojos ya que había contado todo con estos cerrados y vio a yumi, lissa y koneko llorando a mares y a akeno y rias mordiendo un pañuelo (que quien sabe de dónde salió porque yo no sé un carajo) y con los ojos llorosos lo cual le valió una gota estilo anime en la nuca

-¡POBRECITO, SOPORTASTE TODO ESO SIENDO UN NIÑO *sniff*, ERES UN GUERRERO ONII-CHAN!- dijo/grito lissa sacando papel higiénico limpiándose la nariz

-¡TU HISTORIA ES MAS TRISTE QUE UNA TELENOVELA MEXICANA!- lloró cómicamente yumi

-no pasa nada naruto-kun ya no estarás solo, ahora nos tienes a nosotras- dijo rias mientras todas asentían

-maa maa, calma chicas no es para tanto, como alguien dijo una vez "el mejor profeta del pasado es el futuro", no así no era "añorar el pasado es correr contra el toro", no tampoco, "ni arroz pasado ni guiso quemado", no tampoco, "el prólogo es un pasado", menos, bueno ustedes entienden, además no importa no guardo rencor contra ellos, por mal que me trataran- dijo calmándolas

{2 horas después}

-bueno, nos vemos mañana buchou- se despidió yumi junto con koneko para irse a casa de ambas

-nosotros igual nos vamos rias-chan, vámonos lissa-chan- dijo naruto saliendo del salón con la castaña y la rubia oji verde que había llegado de hacer un contrato siguiéndolo

-adiós chicos buenas noches- dijo rias

{Casa hyodou}

-ya llegamos- dijo lissa, su madre al escucharla salió de la cocina

-oh lissa-chan, asia-chan, naru-chan bienvenidos llegaron justo a tiempo, la cena esta lista- saludo la mujer, los adolescentes pasaron al comedor y se sentaron a comer ramen para deleite de naruto, no era tan bueno como el de ichirakus pero igual era muy bueno, la cena paso en un parpadeo, al menos para naruto que en cuanto termino su 5 plato se fue a su habitación

-"bueno, como estos longinus son similares a nosotros los jinchuuriki debería tener un mindscape, intentare entrar en el"- razono el peli plata, se puso en posición de loto y empezó a meditar, después de 8min de hacerlo por fin pudo entrar a su sub-consiente y fue grande su sorpresa cuando vio que era igual a konoha, como estaba viendo todo alrededor no se dio cuento de que enfrente de él estaba un señor de pelo castaño oscuro que aunque no hacía viento parecía mecerse hacia un lado como si hubiera, vestía una gabardina rojo muy oscuro con el cuello y los puños blancos y unos lentes de cristal ahumado, a modo de bastón estaba una espada medieval con la hoja negra y la empuñadura rodeada de vendas (como la ordon sword de twiligth princess pero el mango estaba cubierta de vendas y la hoja como dije, negra)

-quién eres?- pregunto naruto al extraño tipo

-aun no estás listo para saberlo joven, pero pronto, muy pronto lo sabrás- dijo el hombre desvaneciéndose en el aire como si fuera polvo junto con la espada

-oooookeeey, ese tipo era raro- dijo al aire para encogerse de hombros y salir en busca de los dragones, busco en toda la aldea excepto en una zona, el bosque de la muerte, naruto pensó que si no estaban en ese lugar no estarían en ningún otro así que se adentró en él, siguió caminando durante un buen rato hasta que halló la torre donde se ejecutaron los combates de pre eliminares del examen chunin cuando de repente empezó a temblar el suelo, por debajo de la torre dos gigantescos dragones negros emergieron en toda su gloria, eran enormes, pero uno era un poco más pequeño que el otro, median como 100m el más grande y el otro debía medir 92m, estaba a punto de transformarse cuando la voz de uno de los dragones sonó

-¿are? ¿Qué paso, recuerdo que estábamos cuidando que Ddraig-chan y Albion-chan no pelearan y de repente todo se volvió negro?- dijo el más pequeño cuya voz sonaba algo aguda dando a entender que era hembra

-no tengo idea, mira ahí hay un humano, jajaja es mi día de suerte, es hora de un bocadillo-dijo el grandote con voz bastante gruesa, el platino al ver sus intenciones saco sus colas, se puso en cuatro, y empezó a crecer hasta medir lo mismo que el dragón macho, no incluso unos 15m más grande que el

-disculpa quien es el bocadillo de quien- pregunto burlón el lobo gigante

-quien eres tu cabrón!- exclamo el macho

-Dragion!, cálmate no empieces o te ira mal- rugió molesta la dragona

-si querida- dijo el mandilo… quiero decir el dragón, si eso

-disculpa a mi pareja, es que a beses es un poco escandaloso, ahora ¿me puedes decir tu nombre y donde estamos chico?- dijo amablemente la hembra

-bueno en primer lugar soy naruto namikaze, y en cuanto a lo otro estamos en mi mente- el peli plata empezó a decirle lo que le habían dicho sobre la guerra, que estaban encerrados en su sacred gear, las peleas de Albion y Ddraig, cabe decir que se enfureció con eso último, y todo lo referente a el mundo actual

-ya veo, déjame presentarme soy Dragueen, la madre de esos escandalosos de Ddraig y Albion- dijo sorprendiendo al adolecente –vamos preséntate, no seas mal educado, después de todo es nuestro primer poseedor- regaño al dragón

-hi, hi ya voy, ejem, soy Dragion, un gusto- dijo perezosamente lo cual le valió una gota en la nuca a naruto

-bueno, solo venía a saludar ya que somos compañeros y no debe haber enemistad entre nosotros, espero que seamos buenos amigos- dijo sonriente el platino la cual se contagió a los dos dragones

-espera, ¿ahora que recuerdo que habilidades tienen?- pregunto el platino

-yo puedo multiplicar tu poder al triple así como transferirlo- dijo dragion

-y yo puedo dividir 3 veces el del oponente y dártelo a ti Naru-chan así como otras cosas las cuales no estás listo para usar- explico la dragona

–oh, gracias nos vemos otro día- se despidió para desvanecerse igual que el sujeto extraño con espada, los reptiles solo sonrieron y pensaron que ese chico iba a traer muchos cambios al mundo

{Mundo real}

-va a ser muy divertido con esos dos- mascullo para dormirse, mientras con lissa la chica estaba soñando muy feliz de la vida

{Sueño de lissa}

Se veía una iglesia con muchos invitados, mientras ella estaba en el altar con un vestido blanco, mientras se veía a sus padres llorar, y unas amigas de ella diciendo que como era posible que se casara, cuando el señor hyodou hablo

-lissa, siempre pensé que te casarías hasta los 40 años y que sería un hombre exitoso, pero jamás pensé que saldrías incestuosa- lloro el hombre

-eh?- mascullo la chica para voltear a la derecha y ahí estaba el peli plata con un esmoquin negro y su pelo peinado hacia atrás, -"bueno si es con onii-chan no me molestaría mucho"- pensó la castaña –"pero espera un momento, casarse significa "hacer bebes" lo que significa noche de bodas, lo cual a su vez significa…"- no termino la oración por que se imaginó con su hermano en un cuarto poco iluminado en una cama demostrándose mutua mente algo más que "amor fraternal", el pensar eso le valió un gran sonrojo mientras el sacerdote decía "el novio puede besar a la novia", volteo a ver a su onii-chan el cual se estaba acercando peligrosamente a sus labios, se fue preparando cuando una voz se escuchó por todos lados

-no es divertido, maldita mocosa- de repente todo se puso negro

-¿are? De donde viene esa voz?- pregunto al aire lissa, giro su cuerpo hacia atrás cuando de pronto en el vacío negro se vio un enorme ojo rojo y todo se cubrió en llamas

-de aquí, en tu interior- dijo de nuevo la voz

-¿q-quien?- tartamudeo un poco

-siempre eh hablado contigo, pero ya que eres muy joven no me has podido escuchar- explico la voz misteriosa

-¡¿de que estas hablando?!- grito preguntando la chica

-solo quería darte la bienvenida, lucharemos junto con los otros de ahora en adelante, kanojo (compañera)-

-¿compañera?, ¿qué quieres decir?- pregunto

-¿no lo sabias?, así es, kanojo- dijo la voz mientras en el brazo izquierdo de lissa se empezó a materializar el boosted gear y esta gritaba sujetándose el brazo

{Mundo real}

Naruto al escuchar gritar a su nee-chan corrió rápido a su habitación con el sharingan completamente maduro activado y un bate de beisbol

-¿qué pasó lissa-chan?- dijo el platino volteando a todos lados con el bate en mano

-n-nada, solo fue una pesadilla- explico la chica un poco sudada

-oh, bueno nos vemos imouto- preparado para salir pero un "espera" lo detuvo –eh?-

-p-podrías q-quedarte aquí, n-no quiero dormir s-sola- tartamudeo un poco la chica, el peli plata se puso a pensar un poco pero termino accediendo, después de todo solo iban a dormir

{Mañana siguiente, academia kuoh}

-te vez cansada lissa-chan- dijo su amiga kiryuu aika que estaba sentada frente a ella

-es que tuve un sueño muy extraño- se excusó la castaña

-si es un sueño erótico puedes contarme- dijo su pervertida amiga

-no es nada de eso- dijo cansada cuando se escuchó un fuerte "kya" en la entrada del salón donde estaban muchas chicas reunidas viendo a su onii-san el cual al verla se movió tranquilamente hasta ella con una caja envuelta

-toma lissa-chan, se te olvido tu bento- dijo naruto con una sonrisa

-oh, gracias- dijo la chica devolviendo la sonrisa mientras el platino se iba

-e-espera un momento, ¿porque naruto-senpai te trajo la comida?- pregunto exaltada su amiga

-porque vivimos juntos, duh- explico como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo mientras las chicas que la escucharon se morían de la envidia –sea como sea, vámonos tenemos clase de educación física así que andando- dijo lissa levantándose y yéndose a los vestidores...

{Vestidores femeninos}

Todas las chicas de la clase 2b se estaban cambiando sin saber que algo, más bien alguien las estaba espiando por un pequeño agujero que estaba en la pared

-muévete motohama, yo también quiero ver- dijo un tipo calvo con cara de pervertido

-no molestes matsuda que este es mi turno- dijo otro tipo con pelo negro y unos lentes que no dejan ver sus ojos, el calvo lo empezó a jalar para que se moviera, pero accidental mente hizo ruido y todas se dieron cuenta, por lo cual se cambiaron lo más rápido posible y fueron a perseguir a los mirones, los cuales salieron corriendo.

En otra parte de la academia se encontraba nuestro peli plata favorito se encontraba vagando por los pasillos de la escuela cuando escucha un grito de "atrápenlos" que al parecer lo grito una chica "no escapen cabrones", esta vez se escuchó la voz de su amada imouto por lo que salió corriendo en esa dirección, después de un pequeño lapsus de tiempo encontró a un grupo de chicas encabezado por su hermana salió disparado hacia ellas quedando al lado de lissa

-yo!, lissa-chan, ¿a quién persiguen?- pregunto curioso sin dejar de correr, la castaña solo apunto hacia el frente donde vio a unos chicos corriendo –ah? Porque los persiguen?- volvió a preguntar

-ese par de pervertidos nos estaba espiando mientras nos cambiábamos onii-chan- explico mientras las demás chicas asentían, la mirada del platino se volvió fría y corrió más rápido para poder alcanzarlos, cuando ya estaba cerca de ellos salto, los tomo de la parte trasera de la cabeza y los hundió en el suelo, saco una cuerda de quien sabe dónde, los amarro y los dejo frente a lissa

-todos tuyos imouto- dijo revolviéndole la cabellera a la chica que sonrió muy feliz, esa sonrisa se tornó malvada al igual que las de las demás, esa tarde solo se escucharon los gritos de dolor de los chicos…

Bueno a lo que importa, esa tarde en el club de ocultismo una vez se fueron todos, rias estaba viendo por la ventana cuando en el suelo del salón apareció un círculo mágico de transporte color blanco del cual salió una silueta femenina, a la cual la pelirroja la vio con ojos decididos

{Casa hyodou}

-tsk, esos dos sí que son parientes tuyos ero-sennin, pero bueno iré a darme una ducha hace un poco de calor- dijo para sí mismo el peli plata, se quitó toda la ropa y fue directo a la puerta del baño y lo que vio dentro lo sorprendió, dentro del baño estaba su nee-chan desnuda por lo que podía ver sus pechos copa D en todo su esplendor, mientras esta se quedó viendo su abdomen tonificado y sus musculosos brazos y también pudo ver cierto "amiguito" del platino lo que le valió un sonrojo atómico, se quedaron viendo unos segundos hasta que lissa se tapó y grito un lindo "kya"

-l-lo siento me voy- dijo naruto dándose la vuelta para irse pero lissa lo detuvo agarrándole la mano

-d-discúlpame, es que es la primera vez que veo a un hombre desnudo y no podía responder-

-n-no te preocupes, fui yo el de la culpa, debí haber tocado la puerta antes de entrar- dijo el platino muy sonrojado

-pero… ¡está bien!, si es onii-chan el que me vio no hay problema, además recuerda que aquí en Japón está permitido que familiares se bañen juntos- dijo mintiendo esta última parte (recuerden que todo el club sabe que es de otro mundo)

-e-estas segura- dijo aun dudoso

-si no te preocupes nii-kun- dijo la chica abrasando al platinado por la espalda haciendo que este sienta sus grandes pechos

-"t-tranquilízate naruto usa el sentido común"- pensaba naruto cuando en su mano izquierda aparece un brillo rojo (como cuando Ddraig se comunica con issei)

-[que pasa aibou, disfrutas el momento]- dijo burlonamente Dragion

-"no jodas Dragion que estoy sufriendo una crisis mental"- dijo en su mente

-[ya cariño deja de molestar a Naru-chan con tus bromitas]- ordeno la esposa del dragón hablando desde su mano derecha

-[ah, porque no me dejas divertirme un rato con el]- dijo infantilmente

-[porque ahora mismo está teniendo un momento difícil así que vamos]- dijo dragueen

-[está bien, no lo molestare más, por ahora]- declaro dragion desapareciendo el brillo de sus manos, el peli plata se tranquilizó y volteo a ver a su "hermana"

-l-lissa-chan y-yo…- no pudo terminar por que escucho la voz de su madre

-lissa-chan olvidaste tu toalla, te la dejare aquí- decía mientras venia por el pasillo, al llegar a la puerta esta estaba abierta mostrando a los dos adolescentes abrasados uno sonriendo nerviosamente y la otra bien sonrojada al sentir el cuerpo de su nii-kun pegado al suyo

{Cuarto de naruto}

El platinado se encontraba meditando, diciendo "no soy obsceno", "no soy un pervertido", "debo proteger a lissa-chan" y "no debo pensar cosas sucias con mi imouto" como si fuera un mantra

-¿¡aaah, porque estoy meditando sobre eso!? ¿¡Además que pasa si un demonio llega al nirvana!?- exclamo el chico jalándose los pelos, cuando de repente un círculo mágico aparece y de él sale rias

-¿¡rias-chan!? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- dijo sorprendido mientras la chica se acercaba

-Naruto-kun… ¡hazme tuya por favor!- dijo la pelirroja tumbándolo al suelo con ella sobre él, solo recibió un "eh?" dándole a entender que no sabe qué quiere decir -¡quiero que tomes mi virginidad, te lo suplico!- pidió rias, se levantó de él y camino hasta el interruptor de los focos y los apago, luego se paró a unos pasos de él y se empezó a quitar la ropa, ésta viendo que el chico estaba muy indeciso le dijo -¿no soy buena para ti?- pregunto con cara triste

-n-no es eso- se excusó el platino moviendo las manos de un lado a otro

-he pensado en ello, pero esta es la única forma- dijo mientras naruto pensó "la única forma?"

–Si lo hago por mi voluntad no debe haber ningún problema, he perdido algunas piezas pero… tú tienes las cualidades- dijo la pelirroja confundiendo aún más al peli plata

-e-esto, rias-chan no creo poder hacer esto- dijo el oji gris

-además, siento que en cuestión de minutos tu estarás completamente enamorado- recibiendo otro "eh?", la chica tomo la iniciativa empujado al platinado a la cama posándose sobre el

-e-espera rias-chan q-que se supone que haces- dijo naruto

-naruto-kun, esta es tu primera vez?- pregunto recibiendo un "s-si" –entonces, estoy segura de que habrá un poco de incomodidad de parte de los dos, pero haremos lo mejor para hacer esto- dijo sacándose el sujetador –todo está bien, lo que tienes que hacer es solo la acción- explico para agarrar una mano del peli plata llevándola hasta su pecho sacándole un gran sonrojo a este –lo entiendes, yo también estoy nerviosa-

-s-si, puedo sentir tu corazón latir deprisa- dijo el oji gris

-la última vez se acabó el tiempo, esta vez no hay límite- dijo la oji azul

-r-rias chan estas segura de querer hacer esto- dijo aun indeciso

-¡vas a hacer que me arrepienta de esto!- exclamo la pelirroja para que el chico la abrazara sorpresiva mente, pero al momento de hacerlo un círculo mágico de color blanco –parece que es demasiado tarde, ¿eh?- suspiro la pelirroja mientras del circulo emergía una mujer joven de cabello plateado con ojos grises igual que naruto

-una familia de origen humilde, su padre y sirzechs-sama estarán tristes- dijo la criada mientras el único chico de la habitación decía "sirzechs?"

-mi hermano mayor- explico la pelirroja, se levantó y encaro a la mujer –mi virginidad es mía y sólo mía, ¿Cuál es el problema si yo decido quien será mi primera vez?, además no puedo perdonar a la gente que insulte a mi lindo sirviente, incluso si es la reina de mi hermano- declaro rias, la peli plata solo se limitó a recoger la camisa de la chica

-independientemente de lo que dice usted, sigue siendo la heredera de la línea gremory, perdóneme por favor- dijo colocándole la prenda en los hombros, la mujer se acercó al peli plata, esta se quedó sorprendida por el parecido que había entre ambos pero lo disimulo muy bien –disculpe la interrupción, soy una sirvienta de la familia gremory, mi nombre es grayfia lucifuge, estoy a sus órdenes- dijo la recién nombrada grayfia, a lo que naruto asintió

-lo siento, naruto-kun, así no lo quería yo pero ¿vamos a olvidarnos de esto, si?-

-naruto?, no me digas que él es?...-

-sí, él es mi peón-

-él es el primer hombre lobo con 10 colas?, el cual también tiene un sacred gear desconocido?- dijo asombrada

-algún problema, mucama- dijo el peli plata algo molesto levantándose y sacando sus colas y orejas mientras la mujer negaba con la cabeza

-bueno, iré a echar un vistazo a mi cuartel general, no importa si akeno viene ¿verdad?-

-la sacerdotisa del rayo, ¿correcto? Da igual, es normal tener una reina y un demonio al mismo nivel de usted- dijo grayfia

-lamento si te cause problemas, naruto-kun- se disculpó dándole un beso en la mejilla –tendrás que perdonarme lo de esta noche- dijo mientras los ojos se le cristalizaban un pequeño momento, las dos mujeres se fueron dejando a naruto bastante confundido, así con la duda en la cabeza se durmió

{Mañana siguiente}

-¿Qué cosas le estarán preocupando a buchou?- le pregunto lissa a yumi

-lo más posible es que sea algo relacionado con la familia gremory- divago la aludida

-¿crees que akeno-san pueda saber algo?- dijo la castaña

-bueno, ella es la mano derecha de buchou así que es probable…- se paró en seco al decir eso

-¿yumi-chan?, ¿Qué pasa?- cuestiono la oji marrón

-creo que acabo de darme cuenta, vamos- dijo la rubia pálida

Las 2 chicas apresuraron el paso para llegar más rápido, al hacerlo lissa exclamo un "con permiso" abriendo la puerta, al entrar vieron a koneko sentada en un sofá con la cabeza de naruto en sus piernas (hizamakura) mientras le acariciaba sus marcas de bigotes y este soltaba algún que otro ronroneo, a rias en su escritorio con akeno a un lado y frente a ella una criada con el cabello del mismo color que su nii-kun excepto las puntas y los ojos de igual color mas no rasgados

-ya que todos están aquí, ¿cuento la historia? ama- pregunto la peli plata

-a decir verdad…- no pudo terminar por que un círculo mágico de color naranja apareció en el club, de dicho circulo emergieron llamas, de las cuales salió un hombre rubio de ojos azules, vestía un traje color tinto con camisa blanca, esta última tenía 2 botones abiertos dándole un look de riquillo malo

-ah pasado un tiempo desde que vine al mundo humano, eh venido a verte, mi querida rias- dijo el hombre con un tono ligeramente arrogante

-¿quién es este tipo?- dijo lissa

-este hombre es Raiser Phenex-sama, es un demonio sangre pura de clase alta, también el jefe de la familia phenex- explico grayfia

-¿familia phenex?- pregunto la castaña

-y también es el prometido de la heredera de la familia gremory- dijo la peli plata

-¿no me digas que…?- dijo al aire lissa

-correcto, él es el prometido de rias-sama- concluyo grayfia

El hombre conocido como raiser se sentó en un sofá con rias a su lado mientras bebía una taza de té que le había preparado akeno con una mano y con la otra por encima de los hombros de rias jugando con un mechón de su pelo

-¡ah! El té de la reina de rias es muy delicioso- elogio raiser

-es mi obligación- contesto akeno dando una reverencia

-"¿¡este tipo repugnante es el prometido de rias-chan!?"- pensó naruto con asco hacia el rubio mientras este empezaba a intentar acariciar el muslo izquierdo de rias mas esta se levanto

-romperemos esto, raiser, ya te lo había dicho, no me casaré contigo- dijo la pelirroja

-pero rias, dudo que tus padres acepten estas egoístas sin afectarles- dijo raiser

-¡no pienso aplastar a mi familia!, a mis padres solo les gusta el potencial de su hijo político, pero yo elegiré con quien casarme- exclamó rias

-el número de demonios pura sangre disminuyo drásticamente después de la anterior guerra y ese es un problema que afecta a todos los demonios, tanto tu padre como sirzechs-sama decidieron esto con el futuro en mente- dijo el oji azul

-mi padre, mi hermano y todos los demás toman las cosas con demasiada rapidez, no lo diré de nuevo, raiser, no me casaré contigo- decreto la chica mas no espero que el rubio se levantara y le tomara la barbilla con una mano

-sabes rias, estoy cargando con la bandera del clan phenex ahora, y no dejare que el barro ensucie esa bandera- dijo con un tono de voz peligroso, todos los miembros del club se tensaron preparándose para intervenir –te arrastrare al infierno, incluso si tengo que quemar vivos a todos tus sirvientes- esto último que dijo colmo la paciencia de naruto así que usado una alta velocidad empotro a raiser contra una pared dándole un puñetazo en el pecho creando un cráter en la pared y atravesando al demonio rubio mientras lo miraba con el sharingan brillando en color rojo de manera aterradora asombrando a todo el club por hacerle eso a un demonio de clase alta

-escúchame bien cabrón, puedo tolerar que vengas aquí e intentes casarte con rias, pero no te perdono que intentes algo contra nosotros y mucho menos le pongas un solo dedo en sima a rias-dijo el peli plata con voz demoniaca asustando a todos

-te atreves a tocarme a mí, sucia escoria de clase baja- dijo raiser molesto preparándose para pelear pero grayfia intervino

-naruto-sama, raiser-sama, deténganse ahora mismo o no dudare en usar la fuerza para obligarlos a hacerlo- dijo grayfia

-eh, si lo dice la reina de sirzechs-sama no tengo opción ya que es aterradora- dijo raiser encogiéndose de hombros mientras naruto solo se limitó a volver a donde estaba

-ojou-sama, sirzechs-sama supuso que pasaría esto así que propuso que esto se resolviera en un rating game, si usted gana queda libre del compromiso, pero si raiser-sama gana deberá casarse con el- explico la mujer de cabellera plateada

-por mi parte yo acepto, pero, rias ¿este es tu equipo?- pregunto burlón

-sí, y que con eso- contesto molesta, el rubio se rio un poco y chasqueo los dedos, un círculo mágico apareció en el suelo y de él salieron 15 mujeres, desde lolis hasta mujeres adultas

-yo tengo 15 sirvientes, en pocas palabras tengo todas las piezas- dijo arrogantemente

-ha, ahora te escondes detrás de 15 chicas, das pena hombre- se burló naruto del phenex el cual se enojo

-¿qué? ¿Envidia lobito?- pregunto molesto

-no, solo siento pena por ti- dijo indiferente

-je, veamos si es cierto, yubelluna- llamo el rubio

-¿sí, raiser-sama? –pregunto la mujer adulta del grupo, tiene el pelo color morado al igual que sus ojos y unos pechos muy grandes, se acercó a su amo y este la tomo del mentón y empezó a besarla, al verlos rias puso cara de asco y naruto se enfureció, el phenex dejo de besarla y la coloco frente a él para empezar a masajear sus pechos –alguien como tu jamás podrá hacer esto, lobito- dijo raiser arrogantemente

-¡cómo te atreves a estar con otras mujeres después de que eres el prometido de rias-chan, yakitori mujeriego de mierda!- exclamo enfurecido el peli plata con puntas negras

-que dices maldito- dijo el oji azul

-¡no dejare que rias-chan sea infeliz con alguien como tú!- dijo sacando sus diez colas y activando el sharingan -¡quien necesita un juego, te exterminare ahora!- dijo caminando lenta mente hacia raiser

-mira- dijo el rubio para que una niña con un bastón Bo saltara

-ahora mandas a una niña sí que das pena- dijo simple mente, la niña afilo su mirada y lanzó una estocada con el bastón la cual el peli plata detuvo con un dedo y con la otra mano le dio un golpe como tsunade lo había hecho con él en el pasado mandándola rápida mente hasta la pared dejándola inconsciente, naruto siguió caminando lenta mente hasta raiser, pero cuando estuvo a menos de 10 pasos para llegar la voz de grayfia lo detuvo

-deténgase naruto-sama, si quiere pelear hágalo en el rating game- dijo viendo de forma penetrante al platino, el cual la vio de la misma manera con el sharingan girando lentamente pero suspiro y volvió a la normalidad –bien el juego será dentro de 10 días, que pasen buenas tardes- dijo desvaneciéndose en un círculo mágico mientras el grupo phenex hacia lo mismo

-naruto-kun- dijo rias de forma sombría, el platino cerró los ojos esperando recibir un golpe pero en vez de eso sintió dos orbes suaves de gran tamaño en su pecho y unos brazos rodeándolo, abrió los ojos de golpe para ver que rias lo estaba abrasando –gracias- dijo con una radiante sonrisa que hizo que el peli plata se sonrojara –ahora, mañana nos iremos una casa de mis padres que se encuentra en una montaña para entrenar, ¡tenemos que hacernos más fuertes para vencer a raiser!- exclamó al final mientras los demás gritaban al unísono "sí".

{Montañas en algún lugar de Japón, 8:30 AM}

El club de investigación oculto se encontraba bajando del camión que los trajo a la base de la montaña mientras se preparaban para distribuir las mochilas y caminar el peli plata del grupo intervino diciendo "para que caminar si podemos ir en lobo" dijo mas las chicas no le entendieron hasta que se transformó en un lobo como de 15m, se agacho para que subieran a su lomo, pero las chicas aún estaban algo dudosas hasta que les dijo "está bien si se suben además así en cuanto lleguemos no estarán cansadas y podremos entrenar llegando" por lo que lo hicieron y se quedaron sorprendidas al saber que su pelaje era muy suave, agarro las mochilas con sus colas y empezó a caminar lenta mente, pero como es muy grande cada paso es como si fueran 1 min corriendo así que llegaron en alrededor de 6 minutos a paso tranquilo, todos habían pensado que sería una casa simple, pero, ¡era una jodida mansión, con un mini lago en frente y un "kiosco" (no sé qué sea esa cosa blanca)! Al bajar rias empezó a hablar

-entremos, todas las chicas nos quedaremos en una habitación y naruto-kun se lo hará en otra- aviso la pelirroja a lo que nadie se opuso –bueno, todos a cambiarnos, el entrenamiento empieza en 30- avisó la chica

{Lección 1: kenjutsu}

La rubia y la castaña se encontraban en el patio trasero de la mansión junto con todo el club, ambas traían una boken, lissa al no saber qué hacer carga de frente con movimientos algo torpes con la espada

-así no- dijo la rubia –en el kendo no solo te enfocas en el movimiento de la espada, también del enemigo- explicó mientras esquivaba o bloqueaba todos los ataques de la castaña, en una de esas se movió a un lado de lissa y golpeo su boken para desarmarla

-como esperaba de un [knight]- dijo sorprendida

-vamos, ¡no bajes la guardia!- exclamo dándole un golpe en la cabeza que la chica trato de detener con las manos pero falló miserablemente

{Lección 2: Magia}

Ahora lissa, naruto y asia estaban en una habitación con akeno, la cual les estaba dando un pequeño ejercicio que consistía en reunir la magia que hay en el cuerpo y concentrarla

-enfoca tu concentración, siente la oleada de magia- dijo la morena ayudando un poco a lissa

-¡lo logre!- dijo asia con una esfera verde del tamaño de una pelota de tenis, quizás un poco más pequeña

-¡yo también!- exclamo naruto el cual estaba más alejado con una gran esfera plateada con negra de entre sus manos, casi del tamaño de un balón de baloncesto

-ara ara, como esperaba de asia-chan, tiene talento para la magia ¿verdad?- dijo akeno algo feliz

–de naruto-kun no me esperaba que tuvieras un poder mágico tan grande como para que en tu primera vez formaras una esfera tan grande- dijo la oji lila, puso una botella de agua a 2/3 de llenarse cuando puso una mano sobre ella pero sin tocarla, esta burbujeo un poco antes de convertirse en hielo que salió perforando el recipiente plástico

–una vez te acostumbras a ella puedes manipularla de la nada, fuego, tierra, agua y cualquier cosa- explicó akeno –naruto-kun y asia-chan practiquen de este lado- ordeno recibiendo un "hi"

–lissa-chan debes seguir practicando la concentración de magia- dijo la morena mientras la chica asintió

–El truco de la magia es la imaginación, para eso debes hacer realidad lo que imaginas- dijo mientras la castaña se enfocaba

–así es concéntrate, concéntrate- dijo pero lissa de repente recordó el cuerpo desnudo de su nii-kun que hizo que sacudiera su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos

–Que pasa lissa-chan- pregunto reina gremory

–n-nada, no pasa nada akeno-senpai, me esforzare- dijo lissa

{Lección 3: combate cuerpo a cuerpo}

Es escucharon unas explosiones en el bosque cerca de la mansión, dichas explosiones eran causadas por una loli de pelo blanco y ojos dorados que trataba de golpear a una chica castaña de ojos color marrón mientras un chico de pelo plateado con las puntas rojas y ojos grises miraba el encuentro desde un árbol, koneko logró darle un golpe que la mando a estrellarse con el tronco del árbol donde estaba el platino

-débil- dijo la niña de 1er año

-aún no termino- dijo lissa lanzándose hacia la chica de pelo blanco que solo se hizo a un lado, le dio una patada leve y le hizo una llave

-es algo muy imprudente que quieras atacar de esa forma a un oponente que es superior a ti- reprendió koneko con su típica voz monótona, pasaron así un buen rato hasta que lissa ya no pudo más y cayó rendida al suelo

-n-no puedo más, no importa lo que haga, no logro darle un golpe a koneko-chan, tampoco soy buena en la magia como onii-chan o asia-chan, ni con la espada como yumi-chan, soy una inútil- dijo triste la castaña a punto de llorar

-lissa-senpai no se preocupe, todos somos buenos en algo un ejemplo es naruto-senpai solo es bueno en lo que hace por que entrena muy duro, recuerde que él era el perdedor de su clase y al final terminó siendo el shinobi más poderoso, solo tenga paciencia- apoyó la loli a su senpai

-tienes razón koneko-chan, no me rendiré- dijo más animada la oji marrón

-lissa-chan, koneko-chan, vámonos que rias-chan nos está esperando- llamó el peli plata

-hai, onii-chan/senpai- respondieron ambas

{Con naruto}

Nuestro peli platino favorito se encontraba en un área un poco alejada para no llamar tanto la atención, se dispuso a sacar el pergamino que le dieron las diosas para ponerse a entrenar, abrió el rollo para ver su contenido pero al hacerlo cayó una nota

-naruto si estás leyendo esta nota significa que tu madre y yo estamos muertos, siempre hubo muchas cosas que quise decirte, también tenía mucha ilusión de verte graduándote de la academia ninja, entrenarte, verte dominar el rasengan y el hiraishin etc. Pero nunca pudimos hacerlo, por ello dejamos todas nuestras técnicas en este pergamino, también al final del mismo vienen técnicas que encontramos en ruinas mas nunca pudimos usarlas, pero tenemos la esperanza de que tú lo lograras, dentro también viene nuestro estilo de taijutsu llamado kuro-ashi, dentro encontraras todo lo referente para entrenarlo, queremos que sepas que no importa que camino elijas, nosotros siempre estaremos orgullosos de ti, te quiere, tu padre minato namikaze-

El peli plata al terminar de leerla empezó a soltar lágrimas y se prometió a si mismo que dominaría todo lo que venía en ese pergamino así que creo miles de clones y los puso a practicar todo, absolutamente todo lo que venía allí, oh si, raiser no iba a saber que lo golpeo

* * *

><p>eso es todo por hoy, tenia planeado hacer el capitulo mas largo para abarcar toda la saga del rating game pero no pude, espero que les haya gustado, os veremos en el próximo capitulo<p>

P.D: dejen un review o manden un mensaje privado que diga que tipo de magia va a tener naruto excepto las siguientes por que ya las tendra:

1.- crash, no eh leido ningun fic en el que el tenga esta magia

2.- sanaito (re-equip) lo dije en el capitulo 1

3.- ice make, es mi magia favorita ademas me encanta el hielo

y por ultimo 4.- el conjuro de curación de Alfheim online

ya saben, puede ser inventada o de fairy tail o de lo que sea, adiós


	5. Chapter 5

Que rollo mis buenos y queridos lectores, les traigo otra entrega de este buen fic el cual no esperaba que tuviera tanto éxito así que les doy las gracias por seguir leyéndola, ahora vamos con los reviews.

**Reptilian95:** me alegro que te guste, lamento no haber actualizado pero no he tenido inspiración, además de que un amigo, su novia y yo estamos haciendo un manga, ellos dibujan y yo escribo la historia pero ni siquiera tengo inspiración para ninguno de los dos pero bueno sin mencionar que eh tenido los exámenes finales así que no eh tenido ni tiempo ni inspiración.

**The Demon Forgotten**: sinceramente, me gusto tu idea pero lo haría demasiado poderoso, además que sería demasiado problemático traducirlo con el traductor de google, pero en fin, gracias por la idea, tal vez más adelante la ponga.

**CCSakuraforever: **gracias por el review emm ¿chica?

**Zafir09:** muchísimas gracias por la idea de meter a Wendy en vez de Asia además por la ayuda con las magias, tienes razón en lo que dijiste de asia y si, lissa no tiene remedio, sobre lo de que asia este manipulada, en este capi estará mí respuesta, sé que te dije que actualizaría el fin pasado pero hubo un pequeño contratiempo llamado "estar castigado por quedarse dormido y llegar tarde a clase" lo cual me dejó sin computadora hasta hoy.

qwrty: ya dije que si loco.

**Seikishi-Kenshi:** gracias viejo por tu comentario, grayfia se sorprendió un poco por que se parecen en el pelo y ojos pero naruto tiene las puntas negras y los ojos con la pupila rasgada como cuando se filtraba un poco del chakra de kurama, (advertencia spoiler si no has leído los volúmenes 16 y 17 de HSDXD no leas lo siguiente, estas advertido) aparte grayfia tiene un hermano menor que tiene parecido ligero con naruto (el pelo y los ojos solo que el hermano tiene el cabello más largo y en una trenza) y lo confundió un poco pero se dio cuenta rápidamente, sobre los poderes de convertirse en un hombre de fuego o de rayos, muy pronto tendrás la respuesta que quieres pero no será hoy.

**natsu dragneel354: **no sé porque me dices me dices senpai si solo eh escrito esta historia pero gracias.

Bueno aquí termina la sección de agradecimientos y respuestas ahora vamos con el cap.

* * *

><p>{Día del rating game}<p>

Todo el club excepto naruto estaban en su cuartel general el cual era el edifico del club, Rias estaba muy nerviosa aunque sabía que tenían un chance de ganar raiser tenía mucha más experiencia que ella pues era su primer rating game y lo peor de todo es que naruto no aparecía pero lo siguiente que escucho la alteró más.

-{Buenas noches, soy grayfia lucifuge y seré el árbitro en este combate, todas las piezas por favor asegúrense de estar en sus guaridas, el juego empezará en 5min}- habló la criada gremory.

Si Rias estaba hecha un manojo de nervios ahora no estaba mejor, rezaba porque el peli plata apareciera rápido y como si hubiera sido invocado apareció en un vórtice dimensional junto con una llamarada vistiendo unos pants y playera sin mangas negros, con tabis en los pies y protección en las espinillas, en los muslos habían unos compartimientos para guardar kunais individuales 3 en cada pierna, en sus manos habían unos guantes sin dedos negros que abarcaban todo el antebrazo y unos brazaletes protegiéndolo, también usaba una bufanda negra que le cubría la mitad del rostro hasta la nariz como la de kakashi dejando solo los ojos y el pelo al descubierto y el sobrante llegaba hasta su media espalda, con su zampakutou amarrada en la espalda, también tenía una banda ninja con el emblema gremory (Es el traje de Ryu Hayabusa de Ninja Gaiden solo que en vez del casco tiene la bandana).

Las chicas al verlo se sonrojaron ya que el traje era algo parecido a un spandex y eso hacía que resaltaran los músculos del abdomen y pectorales, siguieron así un pequeño lapsus de tiempo, mirándolo embelesadas, hasta que él les habló-

-Etto, Rias-chan, chicas no es que me disguste que me miren pero me están poniendo un poco nervioso- dijo mientras las aludidas se espabilaban y se sonrojaban un poco más por la vergüenza.

-Lo sentimos Naruto-kun pero tu ropa se nos hizo un poco extraña eso es todo- se excusó la única pelirroja

-¿Tú crees?, lo traje porque dijiste que podíamos usar la ropa que se nos hiciera más cómoda, además la vi en un videojuego y me pareció genial- dijo con estrellitas en los ojos mientras la oji azul se sonrosaba al recordar que era cierto.

-Y bien, ¿Cuál es el plan?- preguntó el platino

-Lissa y koneko- dijo rias mirándolas –Ustedes irán al Gimnasio, ya que es el centro de la escuela, el que lo asegure primero tendrá la ventaja, pero antes, yumi, koneko, naruto-kun vallan al bosque y pongan algunas trampas, akeno, una vez que hayan puesto las trampas pon una barrera de pseudo realidad sobre ellas- ordenó la [rey] gremory, todos asintieron, koneko llamó a shiro y naruto formó clones para cubrir más terreno.

-E-este, buchou, ¿nosotras que haremos?- preguntó la castaña señalándose a sí misma y a asia

-Asia se quedara conmigo, será un duro golpe si la derrotan, en cuanto a ti, ven- dijo levantándose del escritorio dirigiéndose a un sofá indicándole que se acostara y pusiera su cabeza en sus piernas, al hacerlo la pelirroja puso una mano en su cabeza y la chica sintió un pulso de poder –liberare una parte del poder que te di- dijo recibiendo un "¿eh?" –Recuerdas que para hacer un contrato contigo tuve que usar 5 peones ¿verdad?- la castaña solo asintió –pero tu cuerpo al inicio del contrato no era capaz de usar ese poder, por eso puse varias restricciones sobre él, y ahora acabo de desbloquear una de ellas- explico rias.

-Entonces ese poder que sentí recorrer mi cuerpo hace un momento- razonó lissa

-Ese es el poder que posees, para utilizarlo, tú necesitas el boosted gear y un cuerpo sumamente poderoso para soportarlo pero claro, aún te falta mucho más- concluyo la oji azul  
>–tienes que entender lissa, que aunque tus oponentes sean niñas, no tienes por qué ser amable con ellas porque ellas no lo serán contigo- le aconsejo a su peón, en ese momento akeno la llama por el intercomunicador<p>

-buchou, todo listo- avisó la reina

-bien, que inicie la operación- ordenó rias –por cierto, recuerda akeno, solo ayuda cuando sea necesario, naruto-kun te dejo el bosque a ti- recordó a sus siervos el plan (la parte del gimnasio es igual que en el canon, por ahora creo que me centrare más en naruto)}

{Bosque alrededor del club}

Nuestro joven héroe de cabellera plateada con puntas negras se encontraba saltando de rama en rama, aprovechando la oscuridad y ligera neblina ilusoria que había puesto la reina morena, estaba vigilando, rias le había dicho que cualquier movimiento sospechoso atacara, como estaba aburrido se fue a la copa de un árbol y activo el sharingan para poder ver mejor, cuando estaba a punto de irse noto 3 presencias, eran 3 peones de raiser, 2 vestidas de criada y otra con un bikini negro con detalles blancos, las chicas se encontraban caminando tranquilamente buscado el edificio por lo que decidió eliminarlas, hizo el sello del tigre y murmuro "kirigakure no jutsu", al instante casi todo el bosque se empezó a llenar de niebla.

-¡¿Qué carajos?! ¡Hace un momento la niebla era muy espesa ahora no puedo ver ni mi puñetera mano!- se quejó la del bikini

-no sé qué habrá pasado pero manténgase alertas- dijo una vestida de mucama

-que fue eso- murmuro otra escuchando un ruido

-no lo… ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!- la del bikini dio un grito desgarrador al sentir que algo había cercenado su mano izquierda

-¡que paso Marion!- grito su amiga shuria

-¡MI MANO, ME LA HAN CORTADO!- grito desesperada

-¡¿PERO POR QUE NO HAS DESAPARECIDO COMO SIEMPRE?!- exclamó muy asustada

-¡N-NO TENGO IDEA PERO HAY QUE SALIR DE ESTE LUGAR RAPIDO!- grito con su brazo aun sangrando mucho

Se estaban preparando para salir cuando esta vez fue yullen quien grito se voltearon a verla y notaron que le faltaba la pierna derecha pero esta no parecía haber sido cortada como con Marion, parecía más bien como si un animal la hubiera devorado, estaba mirando a todos lados, buscando el origen de esos ataques mas no halló nada, el silencio reino durante algunos segundos, 15 cuando mucho, cuando se escuchó un sonido parecido al reventar de un cráneo, volteo su vista asia donde estaba la morena con bikini y vio a su compañera tirada en el suelo con el pecho abierto en canal y las vísceras saliendo por ahí , sin cabeza, quiso gritar pero no pudo, esta vez se giró asia yullen viendo estupefacta como un lobo con 10 colas, del tamaño de un humano, de color rojo sangre con negro, con el hocico y ojos completamente blancos, estaba abriendo su boca para devorar su cabeza, su compañera intento escapar pero la falta de una pierna provocaba que ni siquiera pueda levantarse, al comerse el cráneo la abrió igual que a Marion, le arranco el corazón del pecho y se lo comió, el "monstruo" volteo a verla y pareció esbozar algo parecido a una sonrisa, una muy macabra sonrisa. Se fue acercando poco a poco mientras la chica seguía inmóvil, paralizada del miedo que sentía, de repente a una velocidad de vértigo el lobo le partió a la mitad y la dejó allí, desangrándose, agonizando, y al final todo se volvió oscuro para la chica.

Naruto que estaba sentado en una rama de un árbol vio gritar a las chicas muy fuerte para que luego desaparecieran en partículas de luz, creyó que fue demasiado cruel con el genjutsu pero recordó que era una batalla, así que luego se disculparía, mando a unos clones a revisar el perímetro y al no encontrar nada fue a ayudar a koneko y lissa las cuales habían salido del gimnasio ya que akeno había lanzado un relámpago destruyéndolo.

-{6 peones y 1 torre de raiser-sama se retiran}- hablo grayfia

-lissa-chan, koneko-chan, akeno-chan, ¿Cómo les fue?- preguntó el peli plata

-nos fue muy bien, nos encontramos con una torre y 3 peones dentro del edificio pero logramos derrotarlas nii-chan- dijo lissa con una sonrisa, la cual no duró mucho ya que donde ella estaba parada junto a koneko exploto levantando una cortina de humo que al quitarse vieron a koneko y lissa con las ropas hechas trizas y múltiples heridas en todo el cuerpo, solo naruto y akeno salieron sin ningún rasguño, el platino se acercó rápidamente para revisarlas pero cuando estuvo a punto de curarlas empezaron a gemir de dolor y desaparecieron en partículas mágicas mientras la reina phenex sonreía de manera burlona.

-{1 peón y 1 torre de rias-sama se retiran}- dijo con disgusto bien disimulado la lucifuge

-¡eh! ¡TU!- dijo encabronado el licántropo, mientras ella volteaba a verlo dudosa -¡SI TU, PERRA TETUDA! ¡VEN AQUÍ QUE TE HARE PEDASOS!- gritó muy pero muy enojado preparándose para saltar a ella pero akeno lo detuvo –akeno-chan, muévete- dijo con una expresión que si bien estaba un poco calmado seguía furioso –muévete que mataré a esa perra- dijo impacientándose.

-no, no lo harás- dijo sonriente el chico iba a hablar ella dijo – ¡A ESTA ME LA CARGO YO!- lanzando un relámpago que la otra reina esquivó a duras penas –ve con yumi-chan- dijo seria la morena.

-destrózala akeno-chan- dijo el peli plata con el pulgar arriba en señal de aprobación, a lo cual la chica le sonrió y se dirigió hacia la peli purpura.

{Con Yumi Kiba}

Después de correr lejos de las dos reinas, el oji gris se fue hasta el campo de la escuela pero fue jalado a unos arbustos por la rubia.

-naruto-kun que haces aquí, se supone que estarías en el bosque- le dijo yumi

-akeno-chan me envió aquí después de que la reina de raiser derrotara a lissa y koneko-chan- le explicó

-de acuerdo, hay que esperar y formar una estrategia para tomarlas por sorpresa- propuso la [Knight] diciéndole el plan.

-ne, naruto-kun, ¿no estas nervioso?- preguntó

-mmm, no, eh estado en muchas batallas como sabrás y la presión en la guerra es nada comparada con esta- dijo sinceramente

-sabes, yo también eh peleado muchas veces, aunque no en guerra pero lo eh hecho y aun así tengo nervios, mira- le confesó mostrándole su mano temblorosa – ¿no te preocupa perder?- le pregunto

-no te preocupes, no dejaré que perdamos, es una promesa- dijo con una brillante sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a yumi que también sonrió

-yumi, naruto-kun ¿me escuchan?, trabajaré en un ataque sorpresa junto con asia en la parte trasera de su sede, necesitamos retrasar al enemigo lo más que podamos, se supone que esperaríamos a que akeno recargara su magia por completo, pero el enemigo mando a su reina a atacarnos- explico la situación rias

-sin embargo, buchou, un rey no puede salir de su sede, el riesgo es muy grande- protesto la espadachín

-eso es lo que el enemigo piensa y es nuestra ventaja, el cuerpo de los phenex es inmortal pero su corazón no lo es, si somos capaces de lanzar un ataque fuerte que haga que pierdan su espíritu de lucha, podemos ganar, yo personal mente me encargare de cortar el corazón de raiser- dijo con convicción la pelirroja

-Bien está decidido, tendremos un dúo dinámico en el club de investigación oculto- dijo divertido el platino

-démosles un espectáculo- dijo la rubia con una mirada guerrera a lo que naruto asintió y ambos salieron de su escondite, el chico aumento su voz con poder demoniaco y

-¡SABEMOS QUE ESTAN AQUÍ EN ALGUNA PARTE, SALGAN Y AGANOS FRENTE CABRONAS!- gritó con vigor provocando que una risa sonara por todos lados, un poco de viento levanto polvo y de este apareció una chica

-Yo soy el caballero que sirve a raiser-sama, caramaine, puesto que ustedes avanzan de frente me parece que son ingenuos, ¡SIN EMBARGO ME ENCANTAN LOS ESTUPIDOS COMO USTEDES!- dijo sacando su espada de su funda mientras esta se envolvió en llamas.

-Yo soy el caballero que sirve a rias-sama, Kiba Yumi, una batalla entre caballeros es lo que estaba esperando- dijo haciendo lo mismo pero la suya se cubrió de sombras

-Bien dicho, caballero de rias gremory!- exclamó la chica lanzándose al ataque siendo imitada por yumi, chocaron espadas de frente y se volvieron hacia atrás, la chica lanzo un corte descendente y desaparecieron en rápidamente.

-je, yumi-chan se divierte, supongo que no tengo nada que hacer- dijo viendo como ambas mujeres chocaban, esquivaban y atacaban con gran velocidad

-yo no diría eso- dijo una mujer detrás de él -esa tonta de caramaine, nada de cerebro, solo espadas, espadas, espadas, tsk, ni siquiera le importan las piezas sacrificadas, enserio que descuidada, lo positivo es que un chico guapo no está obsesionado con ellas- dijo una rubia oji azulo vestida con un vestido rosa mientras se acercaba con otra mujer con un kimono puesto, dos adolescentes que parecían hermanas y una morena con una gran zambato, rodeándolo.

-"así que aquí están todas las piezas restantes, parece que la predicción de buchou estaba correcta"- pensó viendo como la pelirroja y la alfil se escabullían hacia la guarida del fénix.

-serán lindas todas pero tendré que eliminarlas- dijo en voz alta el peli plata, haciendo sonrojar leve mente a las chicas y activo el sharingan y la dividing booster.

-ah lo siento, yo no peleare- dijo con un tono ligeramente arrogante mientras el hombre se veía confundido - ¿Isabela?, porque no peleas con él- dijo para que una mujer castaña se acercara, vestía una chaqueta gris con el vientre roto dejando ver su ombligo, unas botas, un pantalón con una pierna rasgada, guantes sin dedos y tenía una máscara cubriéndole el rostro.

-Yo soy Isabela, torre de raiser-sama, ¡vamos a luchar, peón de rias gremory!- exclamo lanzándose al ataque, lanzado puños que el peli gris esquivaba ágilmente, sin dejar de esquivar le dijo

-hey cuál es el trato con ella, ¿porque la mocosa no pelea?- preguntó bloqueando una patada y un golpe a la cara.

-ella técnicamente es un alfil, pero solo está aquí para animarnos, ella es Ravel Phenex- explico intentando golpear al chico –ella también ha renacido como un demonio, pero es en verdad la hermana menor de raiser-sama- termino la chica golpeando al chico en la palma de la mano.

-¡¿HERMANA MENOR?!- grito.

-¿_conoces el fetiche de la hermana menor?, muchos quieren estar rodeado por chicas jóvenes que lo admiran. Bueno no quiero que mi hermana menor sea una cosa insignificante, así que la convertí en demonio para que fuera digna de ser parte del clan_. Así es como fue- le explico intentando conectar un uppercut

-¡Qué clase de pervertido de closet haría eso con su hermanita!- exclamó bloqueando otro golpe

-tu peleas con espíritu chico- dijo lanzando as golpes que fueron bloqueados

-¿sabes que siquiera estoy empezando a jugar?- preguntó dándole una poderosa patada en el estómago que la dejo fuera de combate sorprendiendo a todas -¿Y? ¿Quién sigue?- pregunto con una sonrisa salvaje, en otro lado, rias ingreso a la madriguera del pajarraco buscándolo con la mirada.

-te estaba esperando, mi querida rias- dijo el phenex riéndose, mientras al mismo tiempo con yumi, esta última seguía con su duelo, la espadachín phenex dio un corte horizontal que fue bloqueado por la espada de la rubia pero se rompió dejándola desarmada.

-mi holly eraser…- dijo algo sorprendida

-lo siento, pero eso no funcionara conmigo- exclamó la castaña

-¿a si? Entonces, que te parece esto- dijo sosteniendo el mango de la espada entre sus dos manos del cual surgió una espada de hielo, la [Knight] phenex se lanzó al ataque de nuevo

-¡Maldita!, tienes dos sacred gear- exclamo enojada chocando espadas con ella, pero esta vez la de ella se congelo y rompió –esto no tiene sentido, ¡estamos orgullosos de nuestro gran clan phenex y confiamos en nuestra llama inmortal, malnacida cómo pudiste- sacando su daga cubierta de fuego intentado apuñalar a yumi que solo la bloqueo pero su espada se hizo añicos, la rubia solo sonrió y generó otra espada con un hueco en la punta del cual emergió un pequeño agujero negro que se devoró las llamas -¡PERRA!, ¡¿Cuántos sacred gear tienes?!- gritó furiosa

-yo no tengo múltiples sacred gear, yo las creo, con mi espada renaciente, Sword Birth, con ella puedo crear espadas demoniacas a voluntad- explicó mientras tomaba distancia, puso una mano en el suelo mientras un círculo mágico apareció en el campo, de bajo de caramaine salieron varias espadas que ella esquivó mientras chasqueaba la lengua

-¡no te distraigas!- grito la morena de la zambato lanzándole un tajo que este bloqueo con la katana que traía amarrada – ¡¿je, crees que una sucia e inútil katana podrá contra mí?!- gritó sacándole una vena en la frente al chico que se giró a ver la espada.

-Que dices viejo, ¿te llamo inútil?- dijo viendo el sable

-[me ha llamado inútil]- dijo el mismo tipo con lentes de sol (vamos si no se dieron cuenta de quién es en el capítulo 3 entonces vallan con un doctor)

-¿castigo?- pregunto

-[¡MUERTE! nah mentira, dale duro compañero]- dijo el castaño

-Bien tu mandas, "Yozora o Terashi, Zangetsu" (ilumina el cielo nocturno, luna cortante)- recito el peli plata liberando una gran oleada de reiatsu que hacía temblar a todas incluyendo sus amigas. El viento levantó una cortina de tierra que al desaparecer revelaba que el platino llevaba la misma ropa pero con un collar de 6 magatamas rojas y la katana se había convertido en una espada roma con la hoja negra y el filo blanco, con la empuñadura cubierta de vendas –ahora veamos cual es defectuosa- rugió corriendo hacia la que tenía zambato dando un corte que a duras penas logro bloquear pero el arma blanca de gran tamaño se rompió cortando a la chica que fue retirada en partículas de luz

-{1 torre y 1 caballero de raiser-sama se retiran}- hablo grayfia por el altavoz, el platino se estaba impacientando, aún quedaban muchas piezas del enemigo y nada mas quedaban yumi, akeno y asia sin contar a rias por lo que ideo un plan.

-¡Yumi-chan libera tu sacred gear en el suelo, rápido!- le avisó el chico, la rubia sonrió eh hizo lo indicado, encajo su espada en el suelo gritando "SWORD BIRTH", una honda de energía cortante de color azul fue dirigida hacia el platino que la golpeo con el puño izquierdo, en ese instante la voz de Dragion resonó diciendo "TRANSFER" , con ese sonido del piso empezaron a emerger miles de espadas que casi lleno el campo en su totalidad, derrotando a casi todas las siervas puesto que ravel apenas y logro esquivar el ataque recibiendo solo unos rasguños en su vestido.

-{2 peones de raiser-sama, 1 caballero y un alfil se retiran}-

-bien yumi-chan- dijo el peli gris volteando en ese instante a ver a la chica pero donde estaba parada hubo una explosión derrotándola.

-{la reina de rias-sama se retira, el caballero de rias-sama se retira}-

-¡maldición!, hey, tu anciana, mueve el trasero hacia aquí que te daré una paliza memorable- gritó fuera de sus cabales el platinado.

-jajaja, yo creo que no- dijo burlona mientras se dirigía al techo de su cuartel donde rias estaba peleando contra raiser.

{En el techo}

La pelirroja estaba muy concentrada intentando derrotar a raiser que no se dio cuenta de que la reina del rubio estaba preparando un hechizo explosivo bajo ella que fue sacada del camino por asia que se sacrificó por rias.

-{1 alfil de rias-sama se retira}- dijo muy molesta interiormente grayfia

-¡no asia!- exclamo la oji azul.

-ríndete rias, no puedes ganar- dijo arrogante el rubio

-¡nunca!, aún tengo a naruto-kun, sé que juntos podremos ganarte- dijo furiosa

-acéptalo rias, no podrás ganarme, ni siquiera con ese lobito podrás hacerlo- dijo bajándole la moral a rias

-"tiene razón, aun cuando naruto-kun me ayude, no podré lograrlo", tienes razón, yo me rin…- no pudo terminar de hablar porque un grito la detuvo

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA TERMINAR ESA ORACION RIAS GREMORY! ¡AQUÍ NADIE SE RINDE MIENTRAS ESTE DE PIE!- grito nuestro licántropo favorito entrando en escena cayendo desde el cielo, con el sharingan girando furioso en sus ojos al ver que rias estaba herida, sangrando del brazo derecho –ven rias-chan te curare- pidió naruto la chica asintió y se acercó –_SU, Filah, Heilagul, Austl, Blot, Suparl, Bani- "_cantó" el peli plata rodeado de palabras que al terminar de recitar el hechizo las heridas de la pelirroja se estaban cerrando, el peón sonrió complacido en tanto la chica lo veía en shock puesto que esa era magia de hadas.

-¿cómo pudiste aprender magia de hadas?- preguntó muy curiosa

-la aprendí hace días, ¿recuerdas el pergamino con el que entrenaba? Pues ahí venia el conjuro- explico –ahora ve y recuéstate, yo me encargare de todo- le dijo con voz tranquilizadora mientras ella asentía y se iba.

-¿tú? ¿Poder contra mí? Jajaja, no me hagas reír mocoso- se burló –yubelluna, encárgate del niño- ordeno el heredero phenex

-hai raiser-sama- afirmó preparando una explosión pero el chico se adelantó.

-**GETSUGA TENSHOU**- grito el platino dando un corte al aire con su espada de la cual salió disparada energía en forma de media luna que iba arrasando todo a su paso, la reina sorprendida no pudo alcanzar a bloquearlo y fue derrotada de manera fulminante –ahora quien no puede con quien- dijo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro haciendo enfurecer a raiser.

-{la reina de raiser-sama se retira}-

-no te confíes gaki- exclamó lanzando una gran llamarada contra el adolecente, este levanto su brazo y dijo "punkai" lanzando una red mágica que deshizo la ola de fuego en cubos.

-¿esto es todo? ¿Raiser?- dijo el platino con una mirada seria –que sepas que no me contendré para nada- dijo con la voz un poco más gruesa por sacar sus colas.

-no te pongas creído, que no eres más que una basura de clase baja- dijo bastante intimidado por la presencia y poder que ejercía el platinado

-clase baja, clase baja, clase baja, solo sabes decir eso, seré de clase baja pero aun así soy más fuerte que tu- dijo sin una pisca de arrogancia.

-je, eso lo veremos- dijo sacando sus alas de fuego y creando una esfera dirigida a naruto pero este la volvió a desaparecer pero no se dio cuenta de una esfera que fue enviada directo a rias, cuando se percató de ello fue corriendo con una velocidad endemoniada a bloquearla, no alcanzaría a pulverizarla con el "punkai" así que optó por cubrir a rias abrazándola fuertemente esperando que el impacto llegase, la gran bola de fuego al golpear la espalda del chico explotó violentamente mientras el rubio esperaba con una sonrisa muy sínica a que anunciaran la eliminación del "lobito" como él le decía, espero casi un minuto pero no decían nada y uso magia de viento para quitar el humo y vio que el platino tenía una gran quemadura en su espalda que sangraba mucho pero iba cerrando a una velocidad algo rápida

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? ese era uno de mis ataques más fuertes, deberías estar muerto o agonizando- exclamó sorprendido y algo asustado, el peli plata no contestó, solo se separó un poco de rias para ver que esta tenía una quemadura leve en su hombro derecho, se alarmó, estaba muy asustado y enojado, reaccionó rápido y uso el jutsu palma recuperadora, el chakra curativo color verde apareció en su mano curando el brazo de la chica, al terminar el trabajo usó el kamui para aparecer en el bosque cercano al club y dejo a rias recostada en un árbol y desapareció en el distintivo vórtice dimensional de la técnica para llegar frente a raiser con su herida ya sanada, se transformó en un lobo de 2m para mayor comodidad y se puso en pose de pelea, este acto fue imitado por el rubio quien se preparó para atacar pero ninguno de los dos lo hacía, el phenex se hartó de esperar y en un estallido de velocidad con el puño cubierto de fuego, intentó dar un golpe de karate al pescuezo pero el juubi lo esquivo fácilmente, el lobo contraatacó dando un zarpazo que dio de lleno en el costado de raiser, la fuerza del youkai fue tan grande que le arranco un pedazo de carne que se regenero en una llamarada, si no fuera un phenex de seguro estaría sin hígado, raiser volvió a atacar al animal con una llamarada aún más grande que las anteriores pero esta vez no fue pulverizada, esta vez un sonoro eco de "divide" con un resplandor rojo hizo que la bola disminuyera en poder y tamaño reduciéndose 3 veces el tamaño original siendo disipada por un coletazo que dio el peli platinado el cual lo miraba con una mirada aburrida, el rubio se molestó mucho y ataco con furia siega siendo recibido con otro golpe de las colas del peón gremory que se estaba divirtiendo haciendo enojar a raiser pero se puso un poco serio y se transformó en forma hibrida, juntó su mano derecha hecha puño junto a la izquierda con la palma volteando hacia arriba y dijo

-Ice Make: Snow dragon- un círculo mágico de color azul claro se formó delante de él mientras un dragon de nieve salía directo hacia el rubio que intento derretirlo pero no lo logró por lo que tuvo que esquivarlo y observo que el lugar donde estaba parado se había congelado, apretó los dientes en señal de furia y volvió a atacar con golpes y patadas que el platino bloqueaba con sus piernas y le regresaba las patadas pero con aún más fuerza de lo que él las daba, en una de esas le tiró una fuerte patada a la cabeza que lo decapitó y callo pesadamente al suelo, el peli gris pensó haber ganado pero el resultado fue el mismo, le creció de nuevo la cabeza, se estaba hartando, porque simple mente no desaparecía-

- ¡Ya me harte! ¡Si no puedo matarte con métodos normales lo hare a mi manera!- exclamó muy cabreado, se puso en 4 y empezó a tomar su forma gigante, esta vez era tan grande que su cabeza no se podía ver más que sus ojos (como makarov cuando usa su magia titán), alzó la pata y la bajo con brusquedad aplastando al "fénix" dejándolo muy maltrecho pero igual se regeneró, el platino se enojó mucho más que antes y se hizo más pequeño, de unos 3 o 4m, juntó sus colas cerca de su boca empezando a concentrar partículas positivas y negativas formando una gran esfera de color purpura, al verla el phenex empezó a temblar, estaba aterrorizado.

-¡E-ESPERA, SI ESO ME DA SEGURAMENTE MORIRE!- gritó patéticamente el rubio.

-esa es la idea yakitori- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa lanzando la esfera gritando -¡Bijūdama!- el ataque se dirigió veloz mente hacia el pollo quiero decir phenex que se cubrió con los brazos y gritó "ME RINDO" en un intento desesperado para salvar su vida, ravel que estaba viendo el combate desde una distancia segura se tele transportó para proteger a su hermano, realizó la misma acción que el rubio "mayor" y esperó a que la mortal esfera los golpeara pero nunca pasó, en lugar de eso sintió una mano en su cabeza.

Abrió los ojos lentamente para ver que naruto tenía su mano derecha acariciando su pelo –si tienes algún problema, ven a mí, e intentaré ayudarte en lo que pueda- dijo cariñosamente sacándole un tierno sonrojo a la loli que desapareció en partículas luminosas junto con su rey, cuando el oji gris estaba a punto de irse a por rias un borrón rojo lo hizo que se estrellara contra el suelo con los ojos cerrados, cuando los abrió vio que rias estaba sobre el abrazándolo contra su pecho lo cual lo puso como un tomate, la pelirroja se separó un poco para hablarle.

-¡Gracias, naruto-kun, mi naruto-kun!- dijo la chica con lágrimas de alegría dándole un suave beso en los labios al pobre chico que estaba muy sonrojado, tanto que parecía un tomate, a lo lejos se escuchó un "¡BUCHOU!" que pertenecía a los miembros del club que se acercaban corriendo, todos se abalanzaron contra la pelirroja que quedo bajo todas las chicas del club mientras el peli plata las observaba desde una distancia algo prudente.

-"ama-chan, shini-chan, tsu-chan, yami-chan, puede que este mundo no sea igual que el mío, que no estén Sasuke-teme ni Sakura-chan o kakashi-sensei, pero, ahora mismo, no cambiaría este momento por nada"- pensó feliz y sonriente –"pero aún me preocupa la misión de exterminar a la monja, no se ve como alguien peligrosa, pero en su aura detecto 2 presencias, como si una quisiera erradicar a la otra, no sé si sea correcto matarla pero lo haré, todo por la seguridad de las chicas"- dijo en su mente el peli plata viendo a la monja rubia.

* * *

><p>UFF, bueno aquí esta otro, nuevamente me disculpo por no haber actualizado durante 1 mes, sé que no merezco perdón pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones intentare subir por lo menos 2 capítulos más en este diciembre, nos vemos luego.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos, hoy les traigo un capítulo más de esta historia realizada sin fines lucrativos ni comerciales, solo hecha por diversión, me siento muy mal por haberles quedado mal pero me quitaron la computadora durante 3 semanas por una estupidez que hice pero hoy les traigo el inicio de la saga "Excalibur", por ahora vamos con los reviews.

**Zafir09:** me alegro que te guste, si tal vez naruto se pasó pero el yakitori se lo merecía, se tal vez si, tal vez no, lo que dijiste sobre asia en los pm era verdad, es demasiado buena, pero es (en mi opinión) demasiado inútil, piénsalo es verdad, en la LN solo cuando tiene a fafnir es más o menos útil ¿o? ¿Me dirás que no? Pero bueno, le avisará a las diosas, y ahí entrara tu sabes quién para darle tu sabes qué.

**CCSakuraforever: **gracias por comentar, salvar salvar lo que se dice salvar a asia pues más o menos por ahora no pienses en eso que yo me encargare de todo, te comprendo, a mí también me gusta ese anime, o almenas me gustaba ya que hace mucho que no lo veo.

**Sildara: **gracias.

**Seikishi-Kenshi: **gracias por el review, si se pasó con las chicas pero bue, tienes razón, el muy cabrón no pierde el tiempo xD, me temo que soy demasiado terco como para cambiar de opinión, no lo hice al principio y no lo haré a estas alturas.

**redsombra: **gracias que bueno que te gustó.

leon solitario: arigato gosaimasu.

**Inaho Kaiduka: **gracias por el comentario.

**natsu dragneel354:** oh ya veo, de cualquier modo gracias por el review, espero que disfrutes el capítulo.

Bien aquí acaba la sección de reviews, ahora que empiece la peli… quiero decir la historia.

* * *

><p>{Casa Hyodou}<p>

Nuestro peli plata favorito se encontraba durmiendo muy feliz de la vida con su cabeza en dos suaves almohadas que respiran, espera un momento, ¿desde cuándo las almohadas respiran?, abrió los ojos para ver que su cabeza estaba entre los pechos de la pelirroja gremory, se quiso separar pero no pudo porque cuando ella lo sintió lo apretó con más fuerza sobre su pecho, al no haber escapatoria naruto se resignó y se quedó así un rato, con los senos de la gremory tan cerca sentía un impulso por tocarlos así que llevo su mano lentamente hacia uno pero justo cuando estaba por tocarlo la pelirroja le habló.

-Buenos días, naruto-kun- dijo sonriente rias.

-B-Buenos días rias-chan, no es que me incomode o algo por el estilo pero, ¿por qué estás en mí habitación en mí cama y aparte desnuda?- pregunto un poco sonrojado.

-ah, eso, veras en la noche quise venir y hablar contigo pero como vi que estabas muy dormido decidí unirme, siempre me desnudo para dormir, así es mucho más cómodo, como aún queda algo de tiempo, lo aprovecharé para estrechar lazos con mi siervo- explico la pelirroja poniéndose encima del peli plata, removiendo unos mechones de su frente para besarla lo cual lo sonrojo un poco más.

-R-Rias-chan, soy un hombre- dijo nervioso.

-¿Quieres estar debajo de mí?, adelante, haré lo que quieras- dijo una sonriente rias dejando a naruto como un tomate, pero el sonido de los nudillos golpear la puerta arruino el  
>"mágico" momento.<p>

-Onii-chan, es hora del entrenamiento matutino- llamó lissa.

-¿Lissa-chan?- preguntó al aire el namikaze.

-¡Me eh olvidado completamente del entrenamiento!- exclamó en tono algo bajo.

-Nii-san, ¿aún estas dormido?- preguntó lissa.

-Lissa-chan no pasa nada ya desperté, e-espera un momento- dijo aceleradamente pero para su mala suerte rias habló.

-Lissa, danos unos minutos, naruto-kun y yo tenemos que prepararnos- dijo calmadamente cuando la puerta se abrió salvajemente revelando a la castaña con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Y-Yo, l-lissa-chan, b-buenos d-días- dijo nervioso el peli plata mientras que la pelirroja tranquilamente, como si el problema no fuera con ella dijo "buenos días lissa", el peli plata estuvo a punto de recriminarle pero lissa hablo.

-¡Yo también me desnudare, no quiero que me dejen a fuera!- exclamó sacándose la playera (polera, como quieran decirle) que tenía puesta dejando sus pechos al aire los cuales eran casi del mismo tamaño que los de rias (eran más grandes que los de xenovia pero más pequeños que los de rias).

{Comedor de la residencia Hyodou}

-¡Delicioso!, no puedo creer que una extranjera como tú haya hecho esto- dijo el Sr. H (no tengo idea de cómo se llama así que les pondré Sr. Y Sra. H a los padres de lissa).

-Eh vivido en Japón por mucho tiempo- explicó tranquila mente, a su lado el peli plata devoraba la comida.

-e ierto gia-han- dijo el platino con la boca llena sacándole una gota estilo anime a todos mientras rias le sonrió dulcemente, demasiado dulce, esa sonrisa lo estaba asustando mucho, juraría ver que su pelo se alzaba fantasmalmente y se dividía en nueve mechones, incluso le pareció ver a su madre detrás de ella con un rodillo de amasar golpeando su mano izquierda mientras lo sostenía con la derecha con una vena saltante en su frente, eso le hizo perder el color del rostro quedando como cierto sannin pedófilo amante de las serpientes.

-Naruto-kun- siseó rias melodiosamente -¡no hables con la boca llena!- exclamó rias jalándole la mejilla izquierda a lo que este decía "itetetetete" con lagrimitas en los ojos, cuando esta vio que fue suficiente le dejo el cachete que quedo rojo por el pinchazo.

-jajaja, quien lo viera, ni siquiera son pareja y rias-chan lo tiene bien controlado- se rió la Sra. H de la desgracia de su hijo adoptivo

-Ahora que recuerdo, kaa-sama, podría dejarme hacer la reunión del club aquí- pregunto educadamente

-sí, no te preocupes, de cualquier modo, ya terminen de desayunar que se tienen que ir a la escuela- les dijo la madre de lissa, a lo cual los 4 demonios se acabaron rápido lo que les quedaba y se fueron a la academia.

{Salón de clases de naruto y rias}

El peli plata estaba con la cabeza recostada en el pupitre mientras daba un largo bostezo de aburrimiento mientras miraba por la ventana y recordaba como era su vida antes de venir a este mundo, comparándolos, sin duda este era más pacífico que el mundo ninja, si bien tenía sus batallas y disputas, estas no eran de la magnitud de las guerras ninja, alejó esos pensamientos para prestar atención al profesor que acababa de ingresar a la sala.

-Bien chicos saquen su libro de matemáticas y ábranlo en la página 82- dijo el hombre de unos 48 años de edad pero un grito resonó en el lugar.

-¡JODASE CON SUS MATEMATICAS VIEJO IMBECIL!- gritó la voz, todos voltearon hacia atrás viendo a nadie en particular, pero un chistosito que odiaba a naruto por su club de fans lo miró por consecuente los demás hicieron lo mismo, el viejo hombre estaba muy enojado, se acercó al platino que miraba a todos muy confundido mientras decía un "¿Qué?" dudoso, una vez el maestro estuvo frente a él le gritó.

-¡NARUTO NAMIKAZE, SE VA DE MI SALON Y NO REGRESARÁ POR EL DIA DE HOY!- gritó muy furioso, el aludido solo lo miró con estrellitas en los ojos, tomo su mochila, abrió la ventana y puso un pié en el borde, se giró hacia el maestro dando una sonrisa zorruna salto por la ventana diciendo.

-¡LIBERTAD PUTAS, SOY LIBRE DE ESTA MIERDA!- gritó olvidándose que estaba en un 3er piso así que todos miraron aterrorizados como caía, fueron a ver cómo había quedado el cuerpo del peli plateado pero para sorpresa de ellos giró como el primer día que llego y cayó completamente ileso creando un mini cráter en ese lugar para luego salir despavorido asia el club con los brazos al aire gritando cosas como "LIBERTAD" y "JODANSE PUTAS" o algo así, en el salón de clases todos lo miraban con una gota en la nuca.

{Club de investigación oculto}

Ya en la sala del club el peli plata se fijó que no hubiera nadie, una vez lo confirmo se sentó en un sofá y de un pequeño sello que tenía tatuado en el antebrazo derecho sacó un pequeño libro de portada naranja que todos queremos y amamos y empezó a leer donde tenía puesto un separador que tenía un pequeño lobo dibujado.

-jijiji, rin-chan ha sido una chica mala y debe ser castigada por su amo- dijo soltando una risita pervertida, siguió leyendo muy tranquilo de la vida sin ponerse a pensar que olvido buscar en el baño del cual salía una chica con el pelo negro hasta las rodillas, de ojos violetas y muy bien dotada vestida con la mitad superior de una yukata, que por cierto estaba mojada dejando ver sus rosados pezones, la cual al verlo se empezó a acercar lentamente sin hacer ruido, el peli plata aunque tenga sus sentidos mejorados no percibió a akeno ya que estaba sumido en su lectura, la morena al estar completamente detrás del chico se recargo suavemente sobre él y por en sima de su cabeza leyó una línea que hizo reaccionar al chico.

-"Si harutora-sama, rin-chan ha sido mala" dijo la chica de pelo castaño levantando su trasero para que su amo la sodomizara, ara ara no sabía que leyeras estas cosas naruto-kun- dijo akeno con voz sensual, el platino volteo la cara como si fuera un robot y miro el sonriente y pícaro rostro de la morena el cual tenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-A-Akeno-chan- tartamudeo un poco el nombre al verse descubierto –por favor no le digas a nadie de esto, ¿sabes lo difícil que es encontrar tiempo para leerlo?, por favor que hare lo que sea- dijo el chico suplicante, pero se arrepintió cuando vio el brillo malicioso en los ojos de akeno.

-De acuerdo, mis labios están sellados- dijo sonriente, se quitó de la espalda del chico y se arrodillo frente a él, tomó su mano acariciándola para luego meter el dedo índice en su boca y lamerlo sensualmente logrando que el chico se sonrojara y soltara un gemido, siguió haciéndolo durante unos segundos más para luego sacarlo y acariciar la puna del dedo –fufufu, que lindo te ves sonrojado naruto-kun- dijo riendo como ella sabe, el platino solo desvió la mirada avergonzado –sabes, durante la batalla contra el fénix… no importa cuántas veces se levantara raiser, tu siempre intentaste lo que nadie quiso seguir intentando, lograste vencer y dejar de rodillas al "ave inmortal", no sé porque pero desde el rating cada vez que te veo me siento rara- dijo pasando un dedo por el pecho del peli plata juguetona –¿será esto amor?- sonriendo pícaramente, el peli gris estaba rojo hasta las orejas y podría jurar que le estaba saliendo humo de los oídos, iba a decir algo pero sonó la campana y la morena solo dijo un "nos vemos luego", el platino se encogió de hombros y siguió con su lectura hasta que acabaran las clases del día.

{Casa Hyodou}

En el cuarto de lissa se encontraban todos los miembros del club, estaban discutiendo sobre los contratos realizados en la semana, solo naruto faltaba ya que estaba haciendo un trabajo, al ver que tardaba demasiado decidieron empezar la reunión.

-Bueno, supongo que tendremos que iniciar con esto ya que naruto-kun esta retraza…- rias no pudo terminar por que escuchó una explosión muy grande en las afueras de la ciudad, más específicamente donde unos yakuzas tenían su "guarida" y se preguntó qué había pasado, sus dudas se despejaron cuando vieron a un lobo gigante de diez colas agitándolas furioso mientras rugía para luego de unos segundos desaparecer en una bocanada de humo, la chica mentalmente se preguntaba qué era lo que lo había puesto así.

{Flashback con naruto}

El platino se encontraba saliendo del instituto para ir a su casa puesto que tendrían una reunión allá cuando tiamat apareció y le dijo.

-Naruto-sama, una humana requiere de su presencia- dijo la dragona azul mientras le daba un panfleto donde decía a donde tenía que ir, el peliplata asintió y se tele transportó con un sello mágico gremory para aparecer en la sala de una casa, en dicha sala se encontraba una muchacha con el pelo negro y ojos color verde que lo miraba con un pequeño sonrojo y con lágrimas en los ojos –etto, disculpa eh venido en nombre de la casa gremory, ¿cuál es su deseo?- dijo amablemente mientras la chica salía de su estupor y empezó a hablar.

-ah, sí lo siento, necesito que me ayudes a rescatar a mis hermanas- dijo llorosa mientras le pasaba 2 fotos, la primera de una chica rubia con los ojos lilas y otra peli negra con ojos azules –fueron secuestradas hoy en la tarde, dijeron que iban a ir al trabajo y a la escuela pero nunca regresaron, hace unos 30 min me llamaron por teléfono diciendo que no llamara a la policía o que les iba a pasar algo malo- dijo llorando a mares, el platino solo le puso la mano en la cabeza y le dijo que todo estaría bien.

-tranquila, no te preocupes, yo me aré cargo de todo- dijo confortándola – ¿tienes algo de ellas que tenga su olor?- preguntó, la chica asintió mientras salía de la sala y se escuchaba que buscaba algo y regresaba con 2 sostenes algo grandes, la chica le entregó a un sonrojado naruto las prendas mientras que este las cogía y las olía, el adolecente se las regreso y dijo –bien tengo el rastro, en cuanto las encuentre las traeré de regreso- se puso en 4 y se transformó en un lobo normal con solo una cola para no llamar demasiado la atención, la mujer se sorprendió pero no dijo nada, el lupus (lobo en latín) olfateó el aire para luego salir corriendo.

recorrió todos los lugares donde habían estado las 2, se sorprendió cuando uno de los aromas pasaba por la academia kuoh pero lo ignoró y siguió buscando, corrió durante algunos minutos más cuando el olor se volvió más fuerte frente a una mansión tradicional japonesa bastante grande, como de 5 pisos, sin darle mucha importancia sacó sus otras 9 colas y con una rompió la puerta principal ruidosamente, de otras habitaciones que estaban dentro salieron muchos yakuzas armados con pistolas y uno que otro tenía una uzi o unos M16, los matones empezaron a disparar contra el extraño lobo que tenían en frente al cual las balas lo atravesaban como si fuera un fantasma (obviamente cortesía del kamui) y volvía a ser tangible para morderlos en el cuello o darles coletazos, rápidamente acabó con ellos y volvió a perseguir el rastro.

Ya había recorrido casi toda la mansión pero en un último cuarto, mientras se acercaba su desarrollado oído, aun estando como a 50m, podía escuchar gemidos y risas malvadas, esperando que no sea lo que creía que era, corrió para entrar sigilosamente para llenar de ira su ser, las chicas de las fotos estaban siendo violadas de manera salvaje, eran como 20 tipos rodeando a las jóvenes, la rubia estaba siendo doblemente penetrada mientras era forzada a hacerle una felación a un hombre gordo frente a ella mientras que la más joven la reconoció, ella estuvo junto con lissa cuando estaban persiguiendo a los 2 pervertidos, ella estaba siendo forzada a tener sexo con esos grotescos tipos que eran peor que escoria, ambas les imploraban que se detuvieran mientras lloraban, pero lo que dijo el que parecía ser su líder lo enfureció aún más.

-jejeje, no te preocupes nos detendremos, pero eso será cuando hayamos secuestrado y sometido a cada una de estas chicas- dijo mostrándole una tabla donde mostraba muchas fotos de adolescentes, entre ellas estaban las chicas de su club, no soportó más y expulsó mucho instinto asesino, los hombres que estaban de rodillas viendo su muerte una y otra vez, el mismo que había hablado levantó su vista para ver a un GRAN lobo con 10 colas mirándolos muy, pero muy enojado, sin dejarlos siquiera decir algo se abalanzó sobre ellos, devorándolos, triturándolos, eh incluso haciéndolos polvo, era una horrible masacre, una vez ya no había nadie más que las 2 señoritas y el lobo, este último se empezó a acercar lentamente a las asustadas chicas, ellas tenían mucho miedo, cuando el lobo estuvo frente a ellas notaron que no tenía intenciones hostiles se tranquilizaron, el can empezó a perder tamaño y pelaje convirtiéndose en nuestro querido/odiado peli plata, las féminas al verlo se sonrojaron pero a la vez se asustaron pues pensaron que les haría lo mismo que los otros.

El platino notó esto y les dijo –tranquilas, eh venido a rescatarlas- con una sonrisa que las dejó aún más rojas –nos iremos rápido de aquí pero…- dijo muy rojo volteándose para no ver a la rubia desnuda y la morena con los pechos al aire –podrían vestirse por favor- casi con humo saliendo de las orejas, las chicas también se pusieron casi tan rojas como una luz roja de un semáforo, pero lo que ninguno había notado es que a naruto se le había escapado uno y este tenía una pistola apuntando a la morena.

BANG, PUM

Se escuchó el sonido de un arma dispararse y el de un cuerpo caer, el platino se giró rápidamente para ver que pasó, cuando volteó completamente la sangre le empezó a hervir, y no de manera buena, pervertida ni nada parecido, estaba hirviendo de ira, la oji azul tenía una herida de bala en el costado izquierdo del abdomen, el peli plata usó su magia sanaito y mando una daga voladora hasta la cabeza del pobre diablo, se transformó involuntariamente en un lobo gigante y tomo con sus colas a las 2 chicas y las puso en su lomo, en su espalda muchos cabellos se pusieron en la herida de la morena y empezaron a curarla mientras el licántropo rugía y destrozaba todo a su alrededor con sus poderosas colas pero concentrándose casi en su totalidad en la mansión de los yakuzas.

Una vez descargo su enojo y rabia, se des transformó con una bocanada de humo, las chicas estaban en el suelo sin rastros de haber sufrido esa terrible experiencia y con ropa, las tele transportó hasta su casa dejando una nota con ellas, en la casa de la que pidió el rescate que decía "_les eh borrado la memoria para que no recuerden nada, pensarán que se desmallaron y que tú las recogiste. P.D. no te preocupes por el pago, esto va por mi cuenta"_, al terminar de leerla solo sonrió muy feliz de volver a ver a sus queridas hermanas.

{Fin de Flashback}

El peli plata apareció en su característico vórtice dimensional en medio de la habitación de lissa, las chicas le preguntaron qué había pasado pero el solo mascullo un "no quiero hablar de eso" dijo aun algo molesto, las chicas no le dieron importancia y empezaron con lo importante.

-bien, cómo iba diciendo, este es el número de contratos hechos en el mes, naruto-kun lleva 13, akeno 11, koneko 10, yumi 8 y asia 3, en cuanto a lissa- dijo la presidenta tomando una pausa para darle un sorbo a su taza de té –0- concluyó.

-l-lo siento mucho buchou- dijo la castaña rascándose la nuca con vergüenza.

-recuerda que tienes que hacer contratos, sino nunca llegaras a ser una diablesa de clase alta- dijo como si fuera una hermana mayor regañando a su hermanita.

-lo sé, ¡pero lo lograré! ¡llegaré a la cima del grupo el próximo mes!- exclamó con decisión la sekiryuutei.

-¡disculpen!- dijo la Sra. H entrando al cuarto con una bandeja en mano a lo que lissa agradeció en voz alta -¡descuida! Ustedes están teniendo una reunión del club karuta ¿no es así?- dijo sonriente entregándole la charola a su hija.

-bien, ese es un error que no había escuchado antes- murmuro por lo bajo la castaña "menor".

-pero por otra parte…, traje algo bueno- dijo sonriente sacando unos álbumes de fotos mientras lissa se espantaba, esas eran fotos de ella cuando era pequeña –miren, esta es cuando lissa estaba en la primaria- señaló una foto donde estaba una chibi castaña desnuda tomando leche de una botella, la oji marrón estaba muy avergonzada, quería que la tierra la tragara, la Sra. H dejo los libros ahí y se fue, se quedaron viéndolos esperando poder ver una foto del peli plata de cuando era niño pero no fue así.

-naruto-kun porque no hay ninguna foto tuya aquí, cuando nos contaste todo sobre ti dijiste que al traerte cambiaron los recuerdos de la familia, ¿no se supone que debería de haber fotos tuyas?- preguntó rias.

-no lo sé, porque preguntas?- dijo curioso.

-n-no, p-por nada es s-solo que q-queríamos ver como eras de niño- contestó un poco nerviosa.

-oh ya veo, en ese caso- se levantó de su lugar mientras todas lo observaban con curiosidad mientras él hacia el sello "rata" y el exclamaba "HENGE" para cubrirse en una nube de humo que se dispersó dejando ver a un niño de 5 años con el pelo rubio alborotado, ojos azules y 3 curiosas marcas en las mejillas y con una sonrisa muy grande en su cara vistiendo un traje de gatito con una almohada entre sus bracitos, las chicas tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para no gritar "KAWAII" por lo adorable que se veía, pero eso no impidió que si tiraran sobre él y lo abrazaran cual peluche, dejando ese traumático momento, la rubia espadachín del grupo gremory se encontraba viendo otro álbum que no había sido abierto y se detuvo en una imagen en específico.

-dime, lissa-chan, esta foto…- dijo la rubia algo rara.

-ah, ese es un viejo vecino, jugaba mucho con él en ese entonces, se fue porque sus padres tenían un trabajo en el extranjero o algo así, mmm, ¿Cuál era su nombre?, creo que era…- explicó y divagó un poco la castaña.

-ne, ¿te acuerdas de esa espada?- preguntó con un aire extraño.

-eh, no, fue hace mucho tiempo y lo eh olvidado- dijo tranquila.

-las coincidencias realmente ocurren, nunca pensé que vería esto de esta forma- dijo la rubia

-¿ver qué?-

-se trata de una espada sagrada- masculló frunciendo el ceño.

-"espada sagrada"?- dijo dudosa.

-no te preocupes por eso- dijo cerrando el álbum y alcanzándoselo a la castaña –gracias, lissa-chan-.

{Almacén abandonado}

El club entero estaba afuera de una vieja bodega esperando a la oji marrón, la cual había terminado el contrato y venía pedaleando su bicicleta con un cuadro algo grande en su espalda, una vez llegó la pelirroja del equipo les señaló el plan.

-bien, lissa, yumi y koneko-chan entraran allí y sacarán al demonio renegado hacia acá donde naruto-kun y akeno le darán el golpe de gracia- era un plan sencillo y fácil de lograr, lissa activo la boosted gear y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla pero koneko se le adelantó y golpeó con sus puños cubiertos con unos guantes UFC azules con estampado de gato rosado.

-sin previo aviso eh- dijo la castaña con una gotita en la nuca mientras entraban, por dentro se veía aún más solo que por fuera –no hay nada dentro- pero se detuvo al ver a una "muchacha" con el torso desnudo para que luego se transformara (en algo que me da palo describir asi que se joden) y saltara al techo y corra por este mismo.

-yumi-senpai, por favor- exclamó la albina pero la rubia estaba muy sumida en sus pensamientos -¡yumi-senpai!- elevó la voz la pequeña.

-a-ah, si ,l-lo siento- dijo espabilándose un poco pero la cosa tiro acido desde su cola que quemó un poco a koneko y su ropa.

-¡CABRONA!- dijo la castaña lanzándose al ataque.

[BOOST]

[EXPLOTION]

[DRAGON SHOOT]

Lissa envió una esfera de poder que la demonio esquivó.

-oye princesa no te quedes parada- exclamó la oji marron, la oji gris reacciono y cortó con su espada una pata de la cosa pero al caer su pie chocó con un tubo que estaba tirado y la hizo caer al suelo, la cosa enfurecida intentó aplastarla pero koneko agarro su pata y la mando a volar hacia afuera donde akeno y naruto, akeno vestida con su traje de miko y el platino vestía unos hakama rojos blusados de los tobillos, un haori rojo con las mangas "separadas", un kosode (camisa) blanco y un obi blanco con un collar de cuentas con unas cuantas magatamas y Zangetsu atada a su lado izquierdo (en efecto señoras y señores, es el "traje de la rata de fuego" que viste el protagonista de nombre inuyasha del anime y manga inuyasha), con sus orejas afuera, ambos estaban flotando con sus alas afuera, arriba del demonio callejero aparecieron 2 circulos mágicos gremory, uno amarillo con azul en los bordes y otro color rojo sangre por en sima del mismo de los cuales surgieron llamas y relámpagos electrocutando y quemando al monstruo que calló frente a la heredera gremory la cual empezó a hablar.

-una criatura desobediente que deja a su amo y persigue sus propios deseos, tal pecado merece un castigo severo, en el nombre del señor gremory, ¡yo debo castigarte!- exclamó al final mandándole una ráfaga del poder de la destrucción al demonio exiliado, las chicas y la pareja de "sacerdotes" salieron y descendieron para irse, el platino notó que koneko estaba herida así que se acercó y uso su magia de hadas para curarla, estaban por irse pero un sonoro "PLAF" se escucho, todos voltearon a ver a rias la cual le había dado una bofetada a yumi -¿eso te despertó un poco?- preguntó retóricamente mientras la chica seguía con el rostro ladeado –un paso en falso, y alguien podría haber muerto- regañó preocupada mas la rubia solo dijo un "lo siento" -¿Qué pasa contigo? Nunca te había visto así- dijo preocupada tomando a la oji gris de los hombros.

-este no ha sido mi mejor día, voy a tener que disculparme por ahora- se excusó haciendo una leve reverencia mientras se iba con todos mirándola y dejando a rias que solo atino a decir "yumi…".

* * *

><p>Bueno chicos es todo por hoy, si quieren insultarme, dejar de seguir o de comentar no se preocupen, se que me lo meresco, espero poder traerles para el sábado o domingo el siguiente capi, nos vemos y que pasen felices fiestas.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos mis fieles seguidores, les traigo otra entrega de este fic titulado "naruto saikyo kokuryuu" en este episodio empezará la saga de las excalibur, les agradezco a todos por tenerme paciencia pero se me ha hecho muy difícil pensar estos días, verán es que en mi salón de preparatoria somos alrededor de 40 o 50 estudiantes de todo el grupo solo me llevo con dos tíos pero ellos 2 ya consiguieron novia y eso me deprime un poco, teníamos planeado salir el lunes pero se canceló porque iban a salir con sus chicas, total me la pasaré solo en casa igual que me la pasé en navidad, pero bueno, dejemos mi situación emocional de lado para contestar los review:

**natsu dragneel354:** qué bueno que te guste, si avanza poco a poco pero ya que.

**Zafir09:** me temo que tu idea de la mitad de Kurama y los bijuus ya la había pensado pero decidí que no los pondría, excepto a Kurama, porque la verdad no me convenció la idea sin mencionar que no estarían en el harem si de por sí tiene a tres voyeurs en su cabeza, ¿para qué quiere 8 más? Tu no querrías eso verdad, Kurama saldrá pero como hasta el volumen 9 o 10 más o menos, en cuanto a lo de asia, está bien, me pasé un poco de más con eso de inútil pero no importa, ya tomé mi decisión y no puedo echarme para atrás ahora, de cualquier modo, feliz año nuevo 2015 espero que la hallas pasado bien.

**Seikishi-Kenshi:** qué bueno que te gustó, jajaja, créeme tendrá muchos despertares así, de eso me encargo yo, como que me llamo car- digo kokuryushintei que lo aré, sip creó un buen momento con akeno y aquí entre nos, la que más "avances" tenga en su "relación" con el platino será, posiblemente, akeno, una vez se mude con el, ¿y sabes por qué?, simple y sencillamente me encantan las chicas morenas ( de cabello negro) o con el cabello de color azul o cosas así, solo por eso, por qué mientras otros más "normales" prefieren a las rubias o pelirrojas yo prefiero a las pelinegras es un misterio, bueno aquí está recién salido del horno.

**CCSakuraforever:** créeme, eso no es nada con el siguiente contrato que le pondré, tómalo como el ova 2 de DxD, será un capitulo normal del fic pero saldrá como un flashback en otro capítulo, disfrútalo amigo.

* * *

><p>[PLAF]<p>

Todos voltearon a ver a rias la cual le había dado una bofetada a yumi -¿eso te despertó un poco?- preguntó retóricamente mientras la chica seguía con el rostro ladeado –un paso en falso y alguien podría haber muerto- regañó preocupada más la rubia solo dijo un "lo siento" – ¿qué pasa contigo? Nunca te había visto así- dijo preocupada tomando a la oji gris de los hombros.

-este no ha sido mi mejor día, voy a tener que disculparme por ahora- se excusó haciendo una leve reverencia mientras se iba con todos mirándola y dejando a rias aras que solo atinó a decir "yumi…".

La castaña no soportó ver eso y siguió a la rubia que ya estaba en la calle para tomar camino – ¡¿oi yumi que está pasando?!- exclamó lissa agarrando el hombro de la kiba –estas actuando muy rara, yo sé que nunca le dirías eso a buchou- le dijo.

-no es asunto tuyo- dijo fríamente.

-¡estoy preocupada!-.

-¿preocupada? ¿por quién?, los demonios son naturalmente seres egocéntricos- dijo sin voltear a verla.

-tú… ¿estas bromeando?- dijo dudosa.

-sin embargo, lo siento por lo que pasó, nos vemos- mencionó lista para irse pero la castaña la detuvo gritándole.

-¡ESPERA!, dime si algo te tiene así, somos amigas ¿no?-.

-amigas, ¿eh?, eres muy apasionada lissa-chan, acabo de recordar algo muy rudimentario, eso es el por qué estoy viva, en otras palabras por qué estoy luchando- dijo viéndola con una leve sonrisa.

-eso sería para rias-buchou ¿no?- preguntó dudosa.

-no, te equivocas, yo vivo por venganza- el peli plata que escuchó eso se preocupó mucho cuando oyó eso y la castaña masculló "venganza" –así es venganza, contra la espada sagrada excalibur, su destrucción es por lo que vivo- dijo dejando perpleja a lissa.

{Casa Hyodou}

En el cuarto del platino, estaban el dueño de la habitación y lissa escuchando una pequeña explicación de rias sobre las "seiken".

-una espada sagrada es el peor enemigo de los demonios, nos quema por el simple hecho de tocarla, y puede destruir a un demonio de una sola cuchillada, si una "seiken" puede matar a un demonio- explicó la pelirroja cruzada de piernas en una silla.

-eso es horrible- dijo la castaña.

-sin embargo, también es cierto que sólo unos pocos elegidos pueden usarlas, es por eso que la iglesia ha intentado crear un ser artificialmente que pueda utilizar excalibur o una espada sagrada, eso es… el proyecto: "seiken"- dijo sombríamente.

-proyecto seiken, no venía en la información que me dieron sobre este mundo- razonó el peli plata.

-no es una sorpresa, sucedió hace mucho tiempo, supe que fue un completo fracaso- explicó haciendo memoria –yumi… yumi es una sobreviviente- terminó con voz triste mientras afuera las nubes negras empezaron a tirar agua iniciando la lluvia.

-eh, e-espera un segundo- exclamó la castaña mientras salía corriendo a buscar el álbum que tenía la foto que vio yumi antes de su "extraño" comportamiento –yumi-chan vio esto y dijo que era una espada sagrada- dijo la lissa algo preocupada mientras rias la analizaba.

-no es tan poderosa como excalibur, pero tiene razón, es una seiken-.

-comenzó a actuar rara después de ver esa foto- dijo la oji marrón algo triste.

-no puedo creer que había una tan cerca de ti lissa-chan- dijo el platino

-¡ahora que recuerdo!, fui a la iglesia con la familia de este chico un par de veces- exclamó.

-ya veo, ahora entiendo por qué el propietario anterior desapareció, pero…- señaló con una mano en el mentón mientras pensaba, pero lissa la saco de su mente – ¡ah! lo siento, se está haciendo tarde, bueno, vayamos a dormir- dijo feliz mientras se empezaba a sacar la ropa

-¡¿e-eh, Rias-chan porque te estas desvistiendo aquí?!- exclamó nervioso el único hombre en la habitación.

-bueno, ¿porque no puedo dormir con la ropa puesta o sí?- dijo dejando la falda caer al suelo.

-s-sí, pero, ¿¡por qué aquí en mi habitación?!- exclamó nervioso.

-porque voy a dormir contigo, por supuesto- dijo quedando solo en ropa interior mientras el platino decía "¿¡qué?!"

-¡entonces yo voy a dormir con onii-chan también!- exclamó haciendo lo mismo que rias.

{iglesia abandonada}

Mientras eso ocurría en la casa del peli plata, en la iglesia abandonada entraban dos figuras encapuchadas, una de ellas con un gran bulto con vendas en su espalda.

-está bastante debilitado- dijo el o más bien la del bulto ya que tenía voz femenina.

-he oído que un demonio y un ángel caído tuvieron una riña aquí- dijo su acompañante que también era mujer.

-está muy retrasada, ¿estas segura que la conoceríamos aquí?- dijo mientras se sacaba la capucha dejando ver una cabellera azul con un mechón verde y un rostro femenino algo serio con ojos dorados.

-¡por supuesto que sí!- dijo quitándose la capucha mostrando un rostro alegre de ojos morados y cabello café claro amarrado en dos largas coletas a los lados de la cabeza -¡yo vivía con mis padres, bueno, cuando era pequeña!- exclamó feliz sacando la misma foto que lissa tenía en su álbum.

{algún lugar de kuoh}

En otra parte de la ciudad la [knight] del grupo gremory se encontraba vagando bajo la lluvia sin importarle que se viera su ropa interior a través de esta mientras recordaba lo que lissa decía –"lo siento, no se supone que deba disfrutar estando con amigos, no soy digna… de tal…"- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una llamada de auxilio de un sacerdote que iba saliendo de un callejón pero una voz burlona la alertó.

-¡vaya, vaya! ¿Qué pasa? Ha pasado un tiempo ¿eh?, bueno, bueno, ¿miras eso?, es la princesa basura, la diablesa basura- dijo con molestia un joven de 20 años, piel blanca, cabello lacio blanco que le llegaba hasta el cuello y ojos rojos con ropas de exorcista.

-¡Freed Zelzan!- exclamó con odio -¿aún vagabas por la ciudad?- dijo fríamente.

-¡no puedo contener las lágrimas de esta fatídica reunión!- dijo riéndose al final.

-lo siento, pero no puedo tomar bromas en este momento- dijo convocando una espada con su sacred gear y poniéndose en guardia, pero el otro tipo solo se empezó a reír muy fuertemente.

-¡Bueno, esa es una buena noticia!, me estaba aburriendo de matar sacerdotes- rió agitando su espada al aire, esta empezó a emanar un brillo que puso perpleja a la rubia.

-ese brillo… esa aura… acaso es…

-¡perfecto! ¡buena oportunidad! Me gustaría probar algo que te devuelva el favor, quiero comparar tu pedazo de mierda de espada demoniaca con mi espada sagrada ¡Excalibur!- dijo intensificando el aura de la espada y sacando la lengua corriendo con la espada en alto.

-"nunca perdonare a excalibur"- pesó la rubia bloqueando una estocada que se dirigía hacia su pecho y chocar espadas con el exorcista callejero formando una "X" con las espadas.

-tu hermosa cara está haciéndose un desastre, ¡está empezando a verse como si hubiese sido hecha para ser presa de esta seiken, excalibur!- dijo demencial mente

-¡CIERRA TU PUTA BOCA!- gritó aplicando más fuerza en su espada.

-esa es una boca muy sucia para una cara tan bonita- dijo en un intento de sonar cool pero solo logró asquear y enfurecer a la chica - ¡¿cierto?! – gritó con locura.

La rubia no le hizo caso y cortó el aire diciendo "¡holly eraser!" y de su espada salieron varios látigos de energía oscura que se enredaron en la excalibur pero esta brillo y los deshizo.

-ah sí, eso no funcionara ¡qué lástima!- dijo tomando su espada con una sola mano.

-sólo estaba probando tu espada, tenía que saber si era real o no, ¡ahora ya no dudaré en romperte a ti y a tu espada!- dijo usando su velocidad de [knight] para envestir con su espada al albino que se hizo para atrás mientras bloqueaba sus ataques, en un descuido de la gremory que aprovechó le hizo un corte en el brazo, era leve pero a ella le dolía mucho.

-¿olvide mencionártelo? Esta espada fue hecha para matar malditos demonios, ¿entendiste?- preguntó burlón.

-¡lo sé imbécil! ¡como si lo fuera a olvidar!- dijo envistiéndolo haciendo que callera al suelo.

-¡tramposa!-

-diabólico ¿no?- dijo saltando para cortar al monje a la mitad pero este lo evitó haciéndose a un lado para levantarse y darle la vuelta a la chica poniéndose detrás de ella pero esta no lo perdió de vista.

-ya veo- iba a seguir peleando pero un circulo de comunicación apareció en su oído -¿ara?- la rubia aprovecho esa distracción para intentar cortarlo pero saltó para esquivarla -¡alguien me está llamando!, bueno, ¡te huelo luego!- exclamó lanzando una pequeña esfera al suelo que al hacer contacto brillo intensamente ayudando a su escape dejando a la rubia en la lluvia.

{Casa Hyodou}

En la habitación del peli plata este se encontraba solo en un short para dormir dejando al aire su torso bien formado, este estaba soñando con un mar interminable de ramen pero el despertador sonó despertándolo, se dispuso a levantarse pero sintió su cuerpo más pesado, bajó su mirada para ver a dos sexys chicas que estaban abrazadas a él mientras que una manta solo las cubría de la cintura para abajo dejando ver los grandes pechos de ambas, el platino intento moverse pero eso solo despertó a las mujeres. Las chicas se levantaron y dijeron.

-Buenos días naruto-kun/onii-chan- y ambas le dieron un beso en la mejilla, al poderse mover el punti negro se arrastró a la cabecera de su cama para recostarse en ella y exclamó.

-¿q-qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó algo exaltado.

-caíste dormido con nosotras ayer por la noche nii-chan- explicó su "hermana".

-por eso decidimos tomar cada una uno de tus brazos como almohada- dijo sonriendo rias mientras la castaña asentía feliz, pero esa felicidad duró poco porque se fijó en la hora.

-¡Demonios! ¡Buchou ya es tarde tenemos que preparar el desayuno!- dijo lissa.

-oh cielos- dijo levantándose tomando la sabana para cubrirse, mientras lissa se ponía su pijama que era una camisa sin mangas que dejaba ver su ombligo y un mini short que le llegaba más arriba de medio muslo –te veo luego naruto-kun- dijo saliendo.

-nos vemos onii-chan- se despidió lissa haciendo lo mismo que rias.

-demonios, la influencia de rias-chan hace que lissa-chan empiece a hacer cosas eróticas, aunque eso no tiene nada de malo- dijo finalizando con una pequeña sonrisita pervertida-

-[yo, aibou] dijo dragion desde su mano izquierda

-¿dragion?, ¿qué pasó? Compañero, te creía perdido- bromeo un poco.

-[no es nada naruto-chan, es solo que sentimos la presencia de albion-chan en la ciudad y conociéndolo ya está planeando algo contra Ddraig-chan]- dijo esta vez dragueen desde su mano derecha – [ten cuidado, puede que no pueda ganarte a ti pero, no puedo decir lo mismo sobre tu hermanita así que ten mucho cuidado]- le dijo preocupada.

-no te preocupes dragueen, si algo llega a ocurrir yo mismo me encargaré de ello- intentó tranquilizar el platino –bueno luego hablamos, tengo que irme- se despidió el peliplata.

{Instituto kuoh}

Sona sitri junto con su reina, tsubaki shinra, se encontraban en la entrada de la escuela listas para otro día académico, pero se detuvo en seco al ver a dos figuras encapuchadas frente a ellas una de ellas con un bulto en la espalda.

-seiken- susurro la morena de ojos violetas.

TIME SKIP FIN DE CLASES, SALON DE OCULTISMO.

Todo el piso del club y del edificio en sí brillaban de lo relucientes que estaban pero eso es punto y aparte, en el salón del club, todos excepto yumi y akeno estaban tomando el té.

-bueno rias-chan es hora de que me digas, ¿Qué tiene que ver yumi-chan con las espadas sagradas?- dijo tranquila mente dándole un sorbo a su taza de té.

-¿ya te dije que yumi es una sobreviviente de los experimentos con espadas divinas, cierto?- dijo más bien como una afirmación que como pregunta –habían muchos más niños que podían ser compatibles con excalibur, esto sucede porque hay 7 espadas conocidas como excalibur, esto se debe a que la excalibur original fue destruida en pedazos hace mucho tiempo, la iglesia encontró esos fragmentos y uso alquimia para forjar 7 nuevas espadas- explicó.

-eso quiere decir que yumi-chan puede usarlas ¿cierto?- preguntó lissa.

-yumi y los otros sujetos de pruebas, fallaron en ser compatibles con las excalibur- explicó suspirando –el experimento fue un fracaso, consecuente a esto, el líder de las pruebas decidió disponer de todos los sujetos de prueba-

-disponer de…, no me digas que…- dijo al aire naruto.

-Ella estaba casi muerta, sin embargo, ella era la única que escapo, y con su vida pasándose ante sus ojos, tenía un deseo extremo de venganza, viendo su determinación quise ponerle un buen uso como demonio- terminó triste.

-¿y así fue como transformaste a yumi-chan en demonio?, por eso es que cuando vio esa foto ella…- dijo lissa sintiéndose algo culpable, si hubiera sabido eso nunca la habría dejado ver la foto.

-bueno, simplemente la cuidaremos un poco- dio por terminada la discusión rias, en ese instante se abrió la puerta dejando ver a akeno.

-ara ara, ¿ya estamos todos reunidos?- dijo pasando a dentro.

-akeno, llegas tarde- reclamó la pelirroja.

-traje algunos invitados- dijo dejando pasar a sona y tsubaki.

-¿sona-chan y tsubaki-chan? Que hacen aquí- preguntó el platino.

-tienen unos asuntos pendientes con buchou- explicó.

-sí, rias, ¿podrías acompañarme a mi casa?, nadie interferirá allí- pidió.

-eso suena como algo delicado- dijo mirándola con sospecha.

-sí, es algo serio- explicó un poco, rias asintió y salió junto con ellas y akeno bajo la atenta mirada del platino.

{Hogar de sona sitri, sauna privado}

-esta mañana tuve un encuentro con dos afiliados de la iglesia- explicó

-¿un contacto?- dijo akeno.

-no los había visto en esta ciudad desde hace un tiempo, ¿y que buscaban?- preguntó

-buscaban hablar contigo, rias-

-¿afiliados de la iglesia buscan hablar con un demonio?- preguntó sorprendida –debes estar bromeando. En cualquier caso esto no es bueno, y, ¿qué les dijiste?-

-acepté, mañana después de la escuela visitarán el club. Pero hay algo que me preocupa- dijo limpiando sus lentes con magia.

-estos dos afiliados de la iglesia tenían una espada sagrada con ellos- explicó tsubaki.

-¡¿una espada divina?!- exclamó akeno.

-¿la iglesia con una espada sagrada?, pero, ¿Por qué de todos los lugares del mundo, por qué en esta ciudad?, ¿puede que sea uno de los enviados de la iglesia de aquí?- preguntó al aire pero recordó la foto de lissa –podría ser que…-

En otra parte bastante lejos de allí, el peli plata junto con la castaña y la rubia oji verde estaban a punto de entrar a su casa pero un extraño escalofrió recorrió la espalda de los 3, el platino hizo una seña indicando que el iría al frente y ellas asintieron.

-discúlpanos sona, pero debemos regresar inmediatamente, naruto-kun, lissa y asia están en peligro- dijo levantándose junto con akeno para irse.

-¡kaa-san!- exclamó la castaña nomas entro a la casa, todo estaba apagado excepto la luz de la sala.

-sí, ¡está bien!- se escuchó la voz de la Sra. H, los tres adolescentes se acercaron para ver qué pasaba y se encontraron con su madre, en caso de la castaña y el platino, hablando con dos chicas muy hermosas (no las volveré a describir, ya lo hice allá arriba y me da pereza) -¡y aquí es donde se lanza a la piscina!- exclamó riendo.

-¿mama?- preguntó lissa.

-oh, lissa-chan, naruto-chan bienvenidos, ¿por qué se ven tan preocupados?- preguntó algo consternada mientras el peli plata analizaba a las chicas.

-"esa sensación debió haber sido por esas 2"- pensó pero se percató de algo –"espera ¿esa no es la que salía en la foto con lissa-chan y la espada sagrada?"- razonó pero volvió a pensar otra cosa –"espera. espera, espera, no se supone que era hombre"- sip, sin duda aunque fuera muy poderoso casi a la altura de un maou seguía siendo muy despistado.

-hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos lissa-chan ¿te acuerdas de mí? Soy yo- dijo sonriendo y señalándose la castaña clara mientras la oji marrón intentaba recordar pero no podía, al ver eso su madre la ayudó.

-¡mira, es esta chica de aquí!- exclamó mostrándole la foto de la espada -¡Es shido irina-chan!- exclamó feliz mientras su hija estaba en shock.

-¡¿q-qué!?- balbuceo.

-si, ella era tan masculina en aquella época, ¡pero ahora es completamente lo opuesto! ¡casi no la reconozco!- dijo divertida.

-¡¿e-enserio?! Realmente pensé que era un hombre- dijo apenada.

-eso es realmente descortés ¿sabes?- regaño la señora mientras su hija se apenaba más.

-no se preocupe, puedo entenderla, era muy masculina en ese entonces- tranquilizó

-oh, yo… lo siento irina-chan- dijo ya tranquila.

-pero… parece que ha pasado mucho mientras estábamos separadas- dijo mirándola con picardía en sus ojos para desviarlos a él peli plata –y dime ¿él es tu novio?- dijo con intención de molestarla un poco.

-¡¿q-qu-que?! ¡¿p-pe-pero que cosas dices, n-no somos n-nada de eso?!... Por ahora- tartamudeó muy nerviosa y susurrando lo último.

-que dijiste al final, no pude escucharte- preguntó pero solo obtuvo por respuesta un nervioso "n-nada".

-bueno, dejen que me presente, soy naruto namikaze, hermano adoptivo de lissa-chan, es un gusto irina-chan- terminó con una sonrisa lo que le sacó un pequeño sonrojo a la chica.

TIME SKIP CUARTO DE NARUTO.

-estoy tan aliviada de que los dos estén bien- dijo abrasando a lissa y al platino –lo lamento, debería estar más pendiente con las cosas que ocurren a mi alrededor, había venido preparada para lo peor, estoy tan aliviada, estaré mucho más pendiente de ustedes dos de ahora en adelante- dijo sonriendo y sonrió mas cuando sintió las colas del peli plata abrazarlas a ella y a lissa.

-no te preocupes rias-chan, yo también pase lo que pase, siempre las protegeré, no importa si es dios el enemigo, nadie se escapará de mi furia si alguien les hace algo, ustedes son lo mas importante para mí- dijo sonriendo provocando que las dos chicas se sonrojen.

-bueno, dejemos esto de lado, mañana sabremos que quieren así que no hay problema, naruto-kun, no importa que pase ni que contrato tengas que hacer, te quiero allí sin falta, entendido- ordenó recibiendo un hai –ahora, vamos a dormir- dijo haciendo lo mismo del día de Aller siendo seguida por lissa, el platino viendo que no había nada que hacer hizo lo mismo y se quedó en boxers y se metió en la cama seguido por rias y lissa que se pusieron en su izquierda y derecha en ese orden –buenas noches, naruto-kun- dijo con una bella sonrisa.

-buenas, noches rias-chan- dijo cerrando los ojos para dormir junto a esas dos bellezas de cabello carmesí y castaño.

* * *

><p>Y aquí termina el capítulo de hoy, nos vemos luego.<p> 


End file.
